Promises
by Leech613
Summary: Ash Ketchum is a man of his word. Ever since he left on his journey, he's been keeping every single promise he's made. Once, he made promises to all his friends. Now, it's time for him to keep those promises - but a promise to one particular person will turn into something much, much greater. Something Ash never understood: love.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Okay, I know what you're thinking, a new story, why Leech, why? I mean admittedly I did kind of stop 'Alolan Love' for 'True Friendship' and now I'm going to stop True Friendship for Promises, but hear me out.**_

 _ **Pokemon XY &Z has ended. Alolan Love simply doesn't work anymore. I can try if over 6 people say no on the poll I created. I want this to be my main series because True Friendship simply isn't realistic. Basically impossible for that to happen. Like how in hell does Serena become stronger than Ash?**_

 _ **So, that's why I've decided. 'Promises' will be the main thing here. Oh, by the way – I might delete Alolan Love if over ten people say I should discontinue.**_

Ash made one promise, every year. He was now keeping that promise.

What was that promise, you ask?

Well, the promise he makes every year is to visit all his past travelling companions one day. And this week was the week he was going to do that.

Ash was now eighteen. He recently completed another journey. He didn't exactly promise his friends from the region he just went to that he'd see them again, as they had just parted ways but he certainly promised his other friends. One day after another, he was flying to different regions. He had been to Hoenn, Unova and Alola. Today was the day he went to Sinnoh. He was lucky he didn't have to didn't have to visit Johto, because that meant he could spend more time with each friend. He didn't have to visit Misty or Brock either, since he could visit them whenever he wanted when he was in Kanto.

The plane Ash was on landed in Jubilife City. After going through security and quarantine for fourth time this week, he saw the buildings towering over the streets. He saw the flocks of Starly, migrating to the colder parts of Sinnoh.

Ash owed Dawn a visit, of course. He decided on walking to Twinleaf Town so he could enjoy the surroundings. He had enough time on his hands, he was sure. When he finally got to Twinleaf Town, found Dawn's home and knocked on the door, it opened up to Dawn's mother, Johanna.

"Hello Ash! How are you? It's been so long since Dawn and I last saw you!"

"Yeah it has, Johanna." She had instructed him multiple times to call her by her first name. No need for formalities. This was in fact the same with May's parents and Serena's mother as well.

"Come in! Would you like some tea?"

"Um, actually Johanna, I only came to inquire about Dawn. I promised I'd visit her one day and well, here I am."

"Oh, okay. Something going on between the two of you?" Johanna asked, winking. Ash didn't see the wink nor notice the suggestive tone she was using. As always, his density was breaking hearts.

Ash gave her a look of confusion. "Sorry, I don't know what you mean."

Johanna sighed. _I see Dawn didn't nickname him Mr. Osmium for no reason._

"Well, Dawn is currently in Hearthome City, so if you-"

"Thanks Johanna! I apologise for the sudden leave, but Dawn isn't the only one I'm seeing this week."

"That's alright. Safe travels!" Johanna shouted, waving to Ash who had run to the flat field next to the house and was already calling out Staraptor. Only fair to use the bird he caught in Sinnoh, he figured. He had used Swellow in Hoenn and Unfezant in Unova. He was going to use Noivern in Kalos if he needed it.

Ash wasn't too happy with needing to go to Hearthome, since he had just come from Jubilife. However, Ash was a man of his word, and kept his promises.

XXX

An hour or so later Staraptor was beginning to tire out, but they were close enough to where Ash could walk into the city. He landed Staraptor and thanked him. He assumed Dawn would be in the Pokemon Centre. He went there first and he saw her reading a magazine, her head down. She had surprised him in Unova, so he decided it was time to return that favour. He lightly tapped her shoulder but got out of her view immediately after.

Dawn turned around at someone touching her on the shoulder but saw no-one there. He had a feeling of déjà vu. She did this to a certain someone in Unova, and she guessed this is what she got for doing it. However, she didn't jump to conclusions right away. She pretended to turn to her right now but quickly snapped her head back to the left to see Ash.

"Well, I've been caught. Hey Dawn."

Dawn stood up and hugged Ash. She had missed him. How could she not after three, almost four years?

"You kept it. Your promise."

Ash didn't reply. He had indeed missed her as well.

"How long are you here for?"

"Just for tonight. Tomorrow morning I'm catching a flight to Kalos to see my friends there."

"Oh." Dawn said, somewhat saddened by the fact that Ash would only be with her for less than twenty-four hours.

"We can go out for dinner if you want."

Dawn was shocked. Was Ash asking her out on a date?

"Ash, did you just ask me out on a date?"

"What's a date?"

 _Well, of course he doesn't know what a date is. I can only expect so much from him._ Dawn thought dejectedly.

"Nevermind."

Dawn pulled away from Ash. He had grown in the time she hadn't seen him. He was taller, of course. His hair had grown more wild, too. Dawn also noticed that parts of his arms seemed more muscular now.

Ash noticed the changes in Dawn, too. She had grown taller as well. She had styled her hair differently, too. He still saw the determination in her eyes. He now put their friendship to the test.

Ash's arm moved ever so slightly upwards, but Dawn's joined it. They ended up in their signature high-five. They smiled at each other. They had both remembered it.

Before they knew it, they were discussing their most recent adventures. They then brought up the good times they'd had together. Soon it was time for dinner.

Ash reached his hand out to help Dawn to her feet, though she didn't need it. Ash had certainly become more gentlemanly as well.

"Thanks."

Ash nodded, left Pikachu with Nurse Joy and led Dawn to a restaurant. Over dinner they talked about how they planned to achieve their dreams.

"I still can't do it. I can't win a single League!" Ash complained cheerfully.

"Cheer up, Ash. You'll be a Pokemon Master one day. You know, I think you are one already."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The bond between you and your Pokemon... that's what makes me think of you as a Pokemon Master. How you're so close to Pokemon, so close they'd trust you with their lives a thousand times. They're a twentieth of the way there. You saved the world, like, what? Fifty times now right?"

"Maybe. Oh, the count's thirty by the way." Ash responded dreamily. He considered that perhaps she was right. Perhaps he was defining the term 'Pokemon Master' incorrectly.

Dawn giggled. "I feel the same way as you. I've never won a Grand Festival either."

"Oh. Uh, good luck in your next one."

Dawn shook her head. "Ash, I don't think you understand. What I meant was I think I want to settle down and find a more realistic dream."

"No, no, you can't do that Dawn! Keep at it! I know you can do it!"

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah!"

Now they walked back to the Pokemon Centre. It was a beautiful waning gibbous outside. They were silent, but occasionally looked at each other and grinned. They got back to the Pokemon Centre – eventually.

Ash checked the clock. It was well into the ninth hour. "Oh Arceus, I'm so sorry Dawn, but I have to sleep now. My flight tomorrow is at five in the morning. I don't want to wake up late."

"Aww, well it was fun while it lasted." Dawn told him, raised her hand and brought their hands together into a high-five once again. This turned into a quick embrace.

"Goodbye, Dawn."

"Bye Ash!"

XXX

Ash woke the next morning at about half-past three. He wasn't a fan of waking early, but he would do anything for his friends – and this was for his friends, so he willingly got up. He took a rather rushed shower. In the shower he thought about his friends in Kalos. Had they missed him? It had only been a little over two years since they last saw each other in person. He wondered how Clemont, Bonnie and Serena were going. Had Clemont become a more accomplished inventor and reliable Gym Leader? Had Bonnie started her own journey yet? Had Serena even come back from her own travelling yet? _What if she met other guys?_ Ash pondered. _Wait what? Why am I asking myself that?_

Ash turned the water off. He got his day clothes on and Pikachu hopped on his shoulder. He hadn't even realised Pikachu was awake. Why was Pikachu even in his room? Didn't he leave him with Nurse Joy? Ash put aside those thoughts. Today was the day he would visit more friends... and leave them again. He really did feel bad that he would see them then leave them, but he still wanted to become the Pokemon Master he dreamed of.

He sat down for a light breakfast downstairs. He crunched through it. He retrieved his bag from upstairs, returned the room key to Nurse Joy and was about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Dawn.

"Hey Ash, just thought maybe I should say one last goodbye."

"Sure, Dawn."

"See, Ash, I was really pleased you kept your promise and took time out of your day to see me. I know, I know, you did the same for your other friends, but knowing I have a friend who cares about me as much as you do means a lot. So, um, thanks and goodbye." She said, and kissed Ash on the cheek.

"No need to thank me. I just want you to continue pursuing your dream, and never give up. I kept my promise, so you have to promise that you won't give up and keep this promise, okay?"

Dawn nodded and she and Ash exchanged one last high-five before Ash hastily turned on his heel and left.

Ash arrived at Jubilife City on Staraptor. They were back again, so soon too. He didn't feel right, but knew that he had to keep his promise to his other friends too. He made his way to the airport and went to check-in.

What Ash was certainly not expecting was that his flight had been delayed for another day due to certain weather circumstances on the path between Sinnoh and Kalos. Apparently extreme thunderstorms that could end up crashing the plane.

Ash thought that calling friends could help him kill some time. He got to the Jubilife Pokemon Centre, and rang his home phone number. His mother picked up and was delighted to see him.

"Ash, my little boy! Are you done yet? How did your friends react? How are they?"

"Whoa, mum, one question at a time. First, I'm not done yet. I still need to visit Kalos but there are weather conditions preventing the plane from taking off, so I'm stuck in Jubilife City for the time being. Second, well, May squeezed me dead, Max was sadly not there so I didn't see him, Iris called me a 'kid' again, Cilan rambled on about how 'fine' it is that I visited him and it compliments his 'bitterness' at me leaving very well. Dawn hugged me and we had our signature high-five. Third, they're all fine. They're going great when it comes to their dreams."

"That's good to hear. So you'll be back... when?"

"I'll call you when I know for sure, okay mum?"

"Okay! Bye, honey!"

"Bye."

Ash called Clemont next. He didn't answer, which wasn't too much of a surprise since Ash knew he could be taking a challenger right now. He had no direct contact to Serena. He called Professor Oak next so he could talk to his other Pokemon as well while he waited for Clemont to finish whatever he might have been doing at the time.

"Ash, my boy, how is the tour around the world going?"

"Professor you know it's not around the world."

"I do indeed. Now where are you?"

"I'm in Jubilife City right now. Due to some weather conditions the plane can't take off and fly safely."

"Ahh, I see. So why did you call?"

"I was wondering if you could get some of my Pokemon on the phone so I could talk to them?"

"Sure, I'll call them now. Who first?"

"Uhh... maybe Kanto ones first."

"Of course."

Oak left the screen for a minute or so then reappeared with Bulbasaur, Muk, Kingler and Snorlax behind him. Ash wasn't too sure if a Snorlax inside the lab would be a good idea but Professor Oak seemed fine with it. He didn't see his Tauros, but it made sense that the Professor didn't want thirty bulls inside.

"Hey guys! How's everyone doing?"

Each of them let out their respective calls. They seemed happy to see Ash again. In fact, he hadn't even been back to Pallet Town yet after his most recent adventure.

"They've all been doing well. I'm sure your Tauros miss you too, just like Charizard and Squirtle."

"Well, Professor, Johto Pokemon next please."

"Of course."

The same cycle continued. However, when Ash saw his Kalos Pokemon, he was still slightly saddened that Greninja wasn't there. He was amazed Zygarde still hadn't finished its job around Kalos. Ash knew Greninja wasn't living alone, surely. He had specifically instructed the frog to find his way to Sycamore's lab in Lumiose when he was done with Squishy and its brother.

Ash finished seeing all his Pokemon and ended the call with Professor Oak. He tried Clemont again and this time the call went through. He saw an excited Bonnie.

"Hey Ash! I was wondering when you'd call again!"

"Oh hi Bonnie! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great! I started my own journey, and I picked Froakie because of you!"

"That's awesome! I hope you caught a Fennekin for Serena too!"

"Yeah, of course I did! Speaking of Serena, she's coming here tomorrow for a Rookie Class Tripokalon! I know she'd love for you to be there!"

"That... there might be a small problem with that."

"Huh?"

"I well... the plane I was going to fly on has to stay in Jubilife City because of weather conditions. Please, tell Serena that I'm sorry if I don't show up tomorrow."

"Oh... okay."

"It's at the Lumiose Theatre right?"

"Yep. Why?"

"Well, just want to make sure so that even if I'm late I'll be there for her."

"Ooh, is Ash in love with Serena?"

"Bonnie! Don't embarrass people like that!" Ash heard Clemont berating his sister faintly since Clemont had turned down the volume on the microphone. Ash chuckled to himself. Still a caring brother Clemont was. He wondered what Bonnie meant by 'in love with'. Sure, he loved her like a sister, but that was the same with all his female travelling companions, right?

Ash noticed that Clemont had turned the mic up again and was speaking.

"So, Ash, you're coming tomorrow right?"

"Clemont... I don't think you heard my conversation with Bonnie. I can try, but I can't guarantee I'll make it for Serena's performance."

"Oh, okay. What happened?"

Ash was getting slightly impatient, having to tell everyone the same thing over and over. "Weather conditions." He said simply. Clemont nodded understanding.

"So, anything else?"

"Nope, bye!"

"Bye! See you tomorrow!"

Ash hung up. He was likely going to miss Serena's performance. He shouldn't have but he felt bad. He recalled that he didn't have this feeling when May had gone on the ship on her own for her Contest. Why was it that he felt bad for Serena?

Ash decided to ask his mother about it. He dialed their home phone number again. No response. His mother must've gone shopping, he guessed. He call again tonight. Come to think of it, he still had half a day. So why not do his least favourite thing, shopping?

Ash walked around Jubilife City. He entered multiple stores, but found nothing interesting. That's when an idea hit him harder than Wulfric's Avalugg back in Kalos. He would get a present for his Kalos friends. He didn't think of it until now and it was too late to do it for his other friends too. Now he felt bad for someone other than Serena.

He browsed through more stores. He finally found something one of his friends would like. A Greninja suit, for Bonnie. He knew she'd love it – Bonnie always loved dressing up, and considering she would evolve her Froakie into Greninja one day, if she hadn't already, he thought it might be rather cute.

Next he found something for Clemont, completely by accident. It was a set of Pokeball stickers which added electric-related things to the Pokeball's design. It'd be a nice touch to Clemont's Pokeballs, considering he was a Electric-type user. Of course, Clemont did have Bunnelby ad Chespin, so Ash bought a few extra stickers that related to those two.

Finally he settled on a present for Serena. It was sort of over the top. It was the most fabulous dress he had ever seen. Quite expensive, but nothing he couldn't afford with the money he earned from all his Gym matches. He was proud of the purchase. While scanning it, the woman at the counter looked up at Ash.

"For your girlfriend?" She asked, smiling.

"Uh... what's a girlfriend?"

The lady didn't bother to explain. "You'll find out some time. Thanks for coming. Here, take this as an extra." She handed him a small box. Ash was hoping he'd find what he wanted inside. He pumped his fist excitedly as he saw it.

A single ribbon. A ribbon that would strengthen his friendship with Serena. Only this ribbon was red.

"Thank you!" Ash thanked the woman gratefully.

"Goodbye!"

Ash felt elated. He had found gifts for all his friends. He returned to the Pokemon Centre and was amazed to find that it was already six. He had already eaten lunch when his stomach told him to, but he never expected shopping for gifts could take six hours.

He had a super-fast dinner and called home again. His mother picked up this time.

"Hey Ash. I wasn't expecting you to call already. Something the matter?"

"Um, yeah. Remember Bonnie?"

"That cute little blonde? Yeah, of course! Who wouldn't?"

"Well she said something about me being 'in love' I believe it was?"

"My little boy? In love? With who?"

"Mum I just wanted to ask what does that mean?"

"Well, it means that you obviously care about this person Bonnie is talking about."

"You could say that. The thing is, doesn't love mean like, love someone like they're part of your family?"

"Not always. Sometimes people love each other romantically. When they would try their best to cheer that person they love up. When they care about them to the point where they would do anything for them. That's romantic love."

"So what's a girlfriend?"

"A girlfriend is a girl you're in love with, but she reciprocates her feelings. People call each other boyfriend and girlfriend when they're dating."

"What does dating mean?"

"Dating is what lovers do after they've confessed their feelings for each other."

"Okay, thanks mum. See you later!"

"Wait Ash! You haven't told me who Bonnie said you're in love with yet!" Delia shrieked but she was too late. Ash had ended the call.

"So... I might be in love with Serena? Funny, isn't it Pikachu?"

Pikachu, unlike his dense trainer, was well aware of what love was. He turned his button nose up snobbily.

"Hey! That's not nice!"

Pikachu looked at Ash again and licked his cheek. Ash laughed. "You can stop now."

Pikachu finally ceased the cheek-licking. Ash turned to the staircase.

"Well, I think it's time for bed. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Pika!"

And so Ash returned to his room with Pikachu. Ash changed and fell asleep immediately. Pikachu snuggled at Ash's feet and joined his trainer in his slumber.

XXX

Ash woke early again. He got up out of bed and had Pikachu hop on his shoulder again. He ate another light breakfast – well what he considered light anyway. He then walked to the airport again. This time he checked-in and sat at the gate, waiting for the boarding to open.

Once it did, he was one of the first to get on. He found his seat easily, and sat down in it. Gradually the plane became more and more full as more and more people arrived. The gate finally closed and that was when Ash realised he had the other seat to himself as well. He took advantage of this and took a nap.

XXX

Ash opened his eyes. He felt a searing pain in his cheek. Pikachu had just slapped him.

"What was that for?"

"Pika pikachu!"

Ash looked to his right. Food was being given out. "Oh, thanks Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!"

Ash knew Pikachu would want extra ketchup as reward for waking Ash up for lunch. Ash asked just for that and handed a ketchup sachet to Pikachu, who accepted it greedily. Ash wolfed down his food as well. He watched some movies on the small television implanted in the seat in front of him until the captain announced that they would be landing in Lumiose City.

Ash was one of the last to get off. This wasn't making him the happiest of people. He wanted to be there for Serena.

He bolted for the doors of the airport once he was off the plane. He ran past many people who were walking slower than his Torkoal. He was amazed that after his late start he was still one of the first to pass through customs and quarantine.

He walked out the glass doors of the airport. He reached for a Pokeball and released the Pokemon inside.

"Noivern, I want you to fly me to the Lumiose Theatre. Fast."

Noivern heard the urgency in Ash's voice, and did his bidding. Within minutes Ash was outside the Theatre, where the crowd was cheering loudly. He managed to get inside and caught sight of Clemont and Bonnie, watching from their seats. They hadn't noticed Ash yet. Something caught his attention. There, on the stage, was Serena. She was dancing with her Pokemon, Delphox who had evolved from Braixen and Sylveon but she wasn't at her best. The crowd was hardly making any noise now.

XXX

Serena was worried. The girl before her had absolutely dominated the whole Showcase. This was her last chance to get her third Princess Key before the Master Class started and her progress would be reset. Currently she wasn't doing so well thinking about how good the girl before had done. Sure, she didn't really need to become Kalos Queen, but her dream was to make people happy, and hardly any people watched Rookie Class Showcases. She had to get into the Master Class if she wanted more people to watch her performances and be cheered up by them.

She looked to Bonnie and Clemont to try and calm herself down. It didn't work. Her movements were getting more and more clumsy by the moment and she'd fail if she wasn't saved soon. Then she saw Ash, standing at the back of the stands. He gave her a look. THE look.

She smiled to herself and recovered.

XXX

Ash saw the change in Serena the moment she made eye contact with him.

"Good. Don't give up til' the end, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to GameFreak, etc.**_

 _ **So I've been thinking if I should do weekly uploads?**_

 _ **Nah. That wouldn't work. By the time I'm finished with this story going off weekly chapters Serena would be in Alola already.**_

"And the winner of the Lumiose City Rookie Class Showcase is... Performer Serena!"

Thank the heavens for sending Ash to her for help. She had cut it close there. Probably would've lost if Ash didn't show up at the right time.

"We all look forward to seeing you in the Master Class Showcase. The location of it will be revealed tonight at eight!" Pierre announced.

Serena was elated. More because of Ash than her win here. She remembered his words, years ago just before they left each other in the airport.

 _"I promise all of you I will see you again. Not just on the phone. I will see you again in person. But for now, I guess it's goodbye."_

He kept that promise. He was here, in person. She thought this day couldn't get any better.

Serena was just getting changed out of her performance outfit. You know, that white coat lined with gold, white gloves and white boots with red stripes and the yellow and red patterned skirt? Yeah, that one. Well anyway, she shoved it in her bag and left the change room. Outside the theatre, Clemont and Bonnie were waiting, but there was no Ash.

"Great performance, Serena!" Bonnie squealed.

"Yeah, you were great!" Clemont added.

"Thanks guys, but where's Ash?"

"I don't think he's here." Bonnie said, sounding slightly sad.

Then they heard clapping. It was coming from – you guessed it – Ash, who was leaning against the wall a few metres next to them.

"Never knew my friends could give up on me so quickly."

Serena was the first to react. She had been the most eager to see him, after all. She bounded towards him and crushed him in a hug.

"Calm down Serena. It's good to see you too."

"Ash!" Bonnie screamed and ran to her metaphorical brother. Clemont followed her.

"Hey Bonnie! You are so much taller now! Have you been taking care of Dedenne properly?"

"Yeah, I have! I even beat big bro in a battle, and now it's your turn to be defeated!"

Ash laughed. Not out of overconfidence, but because of Bonnie's current mood.

"Hey Clemont. Gym going well?"

"Of course." Ash grasped Clemont's hand and shook it.

"All three of you... long time no see huh? In person anyway."

"Yeah." They all readily agreed with him. They noticed the same differences in him as Dawn did.

"So, how are we planning to spend our time together? Dinner tonight? A battle or two?"

"You're on, Ash!" Bonnie pounced on the opportunity.

"Sure, why not?"

Ash saw that Serena remained silent. He knew she didn't do battling, but the dinner sounded good enough, surely?

"Serena? Are we going for dinner tonight?"

"Eh? Oh, right. Of course we are. We're not going to let your visit go to waste, of course."

"Great, let's go! You were great back there, by the way." Ash praised her.

"Oh, uh, thanks."

They ended up in some extremely fancy restaurant. It was ridiculously expensive and when Clemont pointed this out to Ash, he simply shrugged it away.

"I'm paying, so why does it matter?"

"But Ash-" Serena tried to reason with him, but he cut her off almost immediately.

"Come on, I made the promise."

"You are the guest." Bonnie told him. "We pay."

"I'm. Paying." Ash said.

Clemont, Bonnie and Serena just gave up. No point in arguing. They ordered food, they ate, and they talked. As with Dawn, Ash talked about his seventh failed attempt at winning a regional League. Clemont discussed how he wanted Bonnie to take over the Gym one day while Bonnie disagreed. When the siblings stopped arguing, Serena began recounting her adventures in Hoenn and Sinnoh. Once again, Ash congratulated her on her victory in the Showcase.

When they finished eating and Ash paid the bill after another small quarrel about who should pay. They walked to Clemont's and Bonnie's home, still talking about everything that was going on in life. Bonnie noticed that Ash and Serena were talking a lot more than they used to, but that was to be expected, as they hadn't seen each other in years. They arrived at the house, where Meyer was waiting inside.

"Ash, Serena, good to see you two again!"

"Yeah, it's been quite some time, Meyer."

"Indeed."

"Come in. Would you like to stay the night?"

Serena politely shook her head. "No thanks. I've already got my room in the Pokemon Centre."

"Same here. Pre-booked it a few days ago."

"Oh, well. Tea?" Meyer asked, already pouring the hot liquid into cups without their replies.

"Um, well I guess we can't refuse now."

Ash and Serena told Meyer a bit about what they had done in the past few years. Then Ash picked up his bag, rummaging inside. He found what he was looking for. Two packets, one for Bonnie and one for Clemont. He handed them to his friends.

"Ash, you didn't need to get us presents."

"Of course I did. You're my friends, right?"

Serena was depressed hearing that. She wasn't a friend? Maybe she was a special case. She hoped it was the latter.

Bonnie couldn't wait. She ripped open the packaging and saw the suit Ash had bought for her. "Ash, thank you so much! It's awesome!"

Clemont also opened the small box that contained the Pokeball stickers. "Thanks, Ash. These will be great decoration."

Bonnie did wonder why he didn't give a gift to Serena though. Perhaps he wanted to do it in private?

After admiring their gifts, the old friends talked a little longer. Ash missed his planned flight anyway, so he could really stay in Kalos for as long as he wished. Ash didn't realise how quickly time passed, and it was already eleven. Bonnie had fallen asleep. She was only ten, after all. Clemont had been constantly taking his glasses off to rub his eyes. Ash didn't realise another thing. Serena was leaning her head on his shoulder, looking drowsy.

Ash lightly shook her and told her it was time for them to leave Meyer's home. She jolted up, grabbed her bag and stood up. Ash did the same. They said goodbye to Meyer, who had just picked up Bonnie to tuck into bed. That was the last thing he'd do tonight before becoming Blaziken Mask.

As Ash and Serena walked back, Ash felt her head on his shoulder again, eyes closed and letting Ash guide the way. _She's so cute with her eyes closed._

Ash felt slightly strange thinking that. He certainly wasn't used to calling girls cute. In fact, he never had called a single one cute except Serena. Maybe that kiss she gave him in the Kalos airport before she left had a side effect on him? Making him a little less dense?

Once they got to the Pokemon Centre, Ash told Serena that it was time to go to their rooms. Ash got his room key from Nurse Joy, but took Serena to her room first. He felt like that was his duty. He was going to give her present now as well, but seeing how tired she was, he decided he'd do it the first thing next morning. She was slipping into the dream realm at this point so he gently placed her on the bed. He made sure to take her boots off so Nurse Joy had less work to do cleaning the bedsheets.

He was about to go to his own room before he saw that he couldn't. Serena had his arm in a locked position to where if he made any movement she was sure to wake up. _Great, I already sleep for hours sitting up and now I have to do it again?_

Ash didn't mind though. He didn't care if he didn't get much sleep tonight. If meant Serena could sleep peacefully he would be fine with it. Ash himself dozed off.

XXX

Ash woke up to see Serena still asleep. In the morning light, her pure face reinforced his thoughts last night. _Absolutely beautiful._

Ash swore he needed a check-up today. He had done and thought some really weird things over the past twenty-four hours. Why?

Ash shifted his position in the chair. There was in fact no cushion to sit on so his posterior was aching. The small shift, however, drew out a loud creak from the wooden chair. Serena stirred.

She looked at Ash staring at her, jumped and sat up in the bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"You fell asleep, and you had a vice grip on my arm. There was no way I could get it out without waking you." Ash grinned.

"Oh... sorry."

"Don't worry. I wanted to give you this, by the way." Ash said and reached into his backpack, taking out the dress.

Serena was stunned. She was silent before squeezing the air out of Ash. "Thank you so much. Can I try it on now?"

Ash nodded and she went into the bathroom to change. When she came back out, Ash was the speechless one.

The dress was a good combination of black, white and pink. Ash knew how much Serena loved that colour. The shirt was a white button-up. The sleeves reached to her mid-upper arm. Pink gloves with a black line to cut off the end. A long, pink skirt with streaks of black going down it. Finally, black web-like stockings to complete it.

"Um... what do you think?" She asked hesitantly.

"You look... gorgeous." Ash again used a word he had never used before.

Serena was quite taken aback by his statement as well. All he had said about her many outfits during their journey was 'it really suits you' or 'it looked really good on you' but now... he was using more descriptive words.

"You'll do great in the Master Class!"

"Oh, about that..."

"Yes?"

"Since you're not short on time, could you... accompany me for that?"

"I- uh, well, you see-" Ash ran out of excuses. He didn't actually run out. He just found it excruciatingly hard to refuse her request.

"So... is that a yes?"

"I guess so."

"Thank you so much Ash. It gets really boring travelling by myself."

Serena changed out of the dress and they went down for breakfast. Clemont and Bonnie had already come and were waiting for them. Bonnie seemed super excited.

"Come on Ash, I want to battle you!"

"Okay, okay Bonnie. Be patient, please. I will battle you. I promised, and I don't break promises."

Bonnie didn't need to wait long. Ash devoured the food in front of him and was ready to go to the battlefield outside. Serena tried her best to not hold them up and finished her breakfast soon after Ash. They walked outside and Ash and Bonnie took their separate sides of the field.

"This will be a... how many?"

"Six on six!" Bonnie shouted.

"Six on six match between Ash and Bonnie. Send out your Pokemon."

"Go, Decidueye!"

"Wow! What's that Pokemon?" Bonnie screeched.

"It's one of the Alola starters. He's the Grass-type."

"Okay then, Braixen, I choose you!"

"Begin!"

Ash was first to attack, as always. "Decidueye, Razor Leaf!"

"Flamethrower, Braixen! Burn through then keep going!"

"Brave Bird!"

At this point Bonnie had assumed that Decidueye was a Grass-Flying type due to its moves. "Fire Blast!"

Decidueye's Brave Bird clashed against the burst of flame. Neither attack was victorious. Braixen hadn't been able to land a hit yet, but then again neither had Decidueye. Bonnie was ecstatic. She was holding her own against her role model and surrogate brother. Well, that was until he called for his next move.

"Spirit Shackle!"

"What's that?" Bonnie asked uncertainly. Her question was answered when Decidueye flew right at Braixen and hit her full-on.

"It's a Ghost-type move. It prevents you from switching Pokemon also."

Bonnie knew this would be hard. She was lucky enough Braixen wasn't part Psychic-type. Not yet, anyway.

"Flamethrower!"

"Up close and Sucker Punch!"

Deciueye easily avoided the Flamethrower and was once again right in front of Braixen. He smashed a glowing wing into Braixen's jaw. Braixen attempted to get up but fell.

"Braixen is unable to battle. Decidueye is the winner!"

"Wow." Bonnie recalled Braixen. "Good job, Braixen. You did your best."

Bonnie sent out her next Pokemon. It was a purple Pokemon with a large mouth and circular ears, and it was as loud as Ash during the Kalos League finals.

"A Loudred. Not bad. But a bad choice against Decidueye."

"Oh really. Loudred, use Astonish!"

"Decidueye, fly up! Then use Brave Bird!"

"Loudred, wait for it to come down! Then use Bite!"

Ash was too late to call off the Brave Bird. Loudred caught Decidueye in its mouth and crunched down on it. Brave Bird, however, took its toll on Loudred. Loudred ended up spitting Decidueye out before crashing into the wall behind it from the momentum of the Brave Bird attack.

Decidueye was struggling to get up, but still did so. Loudred, on the other hand, wasn't so able.

"Loudred is unable to battle. Decidueye is the winner!"

"Oh my..." Bonnie muttered. She sent out her next choice. "Gogoat, I choose you!"

A horned goat with what looked like moss on its back appeared. Ash returned Decidueye to his Pokeball.

"Boldore, I choose you!"

A dark purple piece of rock with orange crystals on it and yellow eyes came out of a Pokeball. It was sort of cute. Bonnie wasn't going to take it lightly though.

"Gogoat, Razor Leaf!"

"Boldore, use Stone Edge!"

Leaves collided with rocks, neither prevailing. Ash called his next move. "Flash Cannon!"

"Oh no! Uh... Gogoat use- use Seed Bomb!"

Unfortunately Bonnie was far too late and Flash Cannon smashed Gogoat into the wall where Loudred had been moments before. Gogoat, however, was able to get back up.

"Good job Gogoat! Now use Earthquake!"

Gogoat smacked its front hooves into the ground to cause a tremor that carried over to Boldore. It was not only dealing damage, super effective damage at that, but also acting as a distraction.

"Gogoat, use Horn Leech!"

Gogoat's horns glowed green as it dashed at Boldore. The horns hit the rock, sending it back and healing Gogoat at the same time. Boldore was in bad condition, but wasn't giving up yet.

"Flash Cannon again!"

"Seed Bomb!"

This time, due to Bonnie's early call, the Seed Bomb managed to deflect the Flash Cannon.

"Horn Leech, one more time!" Bonnie called.

Gogoat again ran at Boldore, horns glowing. The attack made contact which caused Boldore to be knocked out.

"Boldore is unable to battle. Gogoat is the winner!"

Ash returned Boldore. "Well done Bonnie."

"Thanks Ash. Now, next please?"

"Right. Scraggy, come on out!"

A orange-yellow lizard-like Pokemon is what came out. It had skin on its lower body, like a pair of pants, which was constantly held up by the Pokemon's stubby hands.

"Alright Gogoat use Vine Whip!"

"High Jump Kick!"

Scraggy effectively deflected the Vine Whip. Ash now ordered another attack.

"Focus Blast!"

"Gogoat, use Seed Bomb!"

Seed Bomb was overpowered by Focus Blast, which ended up hitting Gogoat in the face and knocking it off balance. However, it managed to get back up.

"Good job Gogoat! Now use Earthquake!"

Gogoat caused the ground to shake again, disorienting Scraggy.

"Now, Horn Leech!"

Gogoat sprung off its hind legs at Scraggy, horns pulsating with green and digging those horns into Scraggy. Scraggy took too much from the Earthquake and Horn Leech combined, and fainted.

"Scraggy is unable to battle. The winner is Gogoat!"

"Bonnie, you're a really accomplished trainer. You know that?"

"Thanks. Now come on. I know we do have all day but I think you'll like to spend some of that time with Clemont and Serena right? Especially Serena?" Bonnie teased him.

She wasn't wrong though. Ash admitted she was right that he wanted to spend even more time with Serena than Clemont even though he considered them both his friends. Only good friends.

Ash regained composure and sent out his next Pokemon. "Torkoal, here we go!"

Ash was going to be honest. Torkoal was probably the worst Pokemon out of all of them. It just didn't do anything right. Nevertheless, it was only fair to show each Pokemon equal amounts of love, despite the fact that they may be terrible at battling. They weren't tools, they were friends, and friends made each other happy. That was what Ash was doing for Torkoal right now.

"Okay then, use Earthquake!"

"Torkoal, use Heat Wave!"

Torkoal was determined to show its trainer it wasn't completely useless. It knew it was going down to this Earthquake but it would try its best to take the opposition down with it, and that's exactly what it did. The Heat Wave hit Gogoat, knocking it out, while Torkoal itself was knocked out by Earthquake.

"Decidueye, come back out!"

"If that's how it's going to go... Deino, I choose you!"

One of the strangest Pokemon appeared. It had no visible eyes and a long neck with black fur going down that neck. The rest of its body was blue.

"Deino, use Crunch!"

"Decidueye, Brave Bird when it gets close!"

Deino ran up to Decidueye with its mouth wide open, ready to close around Decidueye once it was in range. Decidueye and Ash had other plans though. He flew up high and when Deino was at the right place and at the right time, he began the attack. He glowed blue for seconds before slamming into Deino, who crashed into the ground.

Clemont was about to call Decidueye's victory before Decidueye collapsed also. The recoil damage and Bite from Loudred had all added up, and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Send out your next Pokemon!"

"Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Dedenne! This is it!"

Dedenne was excited to be battling his metaphorical brother, like his trainer was. She was hyped.

"Dedenne, Play Rough!"

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Dedenne pounced on Pikachu, who had just begun to speed up. He punched Pikachu, tickled him with his tail, it was just hectic.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Discharge!"

Pikachu launched its attack, as did Dedenne. Pikachu with the more battle experience broke through and hit Dedenne, who was flung back and couldn't get back up.

"Dedenne is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner!"

"Well, that may be four-five your way but I have a trump card. Squishy, come on out!"

Two green blobs came out of the bushes – one with a red spot and one with a blue one. A blue frog ninja Pokemon followed them.

"Greninja! How have you been old friend?" Ash yelled, sprinting towards his long time friend, hugging him.

"So you want this to be Squishy against Greninja?"

"Sure! We'll give it our all, so don't take it easy!"

Squishy then made a noise, calling its cells to it. Its brother was noticeably annoyed with it using its powers for this.

"Alright Greninja, we can do this! Let's go!"

Ash Greninja had come back. Squishy was also now in its dog form, the ten percent form.

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken!"

"Squishy, Dragon Pulse!"

Zygarde opened its dog jaws and fired a dragon-shaped beam at Greninja, who ripped the Water Shuriken off its back to counter.

"Squishy, Land's Wrath!"

Zygarde lifted its head, summoning a strong quake to strike Greninja. Greninja was one step ahead. He had already jumped up to avoid the attack.

These attacks were exchanged until Clemont called off the battle.

"You've been battling for an hour now. Let's call it a draw."

"I can live with that."

"Me too." Bonnie agreed. "Thanks for helping me, Squishy. Maybe we can work together in the Kalos League!"

"Uh, Bonnie, that's cheating." Clemont told her.

"Actually, Clemont, it isn't. Using a Legendary in the League is not cheating. I faced a guy called Tobias in the Lily of the Valley Conference who had a Darkrai and Latios. I'm the only one who managed to make him use Latios at all." Ash stated proudly.

"Well that's good for future reference."

"Sure is. So, Greninja, you finished your job yet?"

Greninja nodded his head. He made hand gestures roughly translating into tye explanation of why he was here.

"So you completed your job and was being accompanied by Zygarde to Sycamore's lab when you came across me? Convenient, huh?"

Ash's friends took it as a rhetorical question, and didn't answer. Ash spoke up again.

"So, guys, Serena said she wanted me to go with her to the Master Class Showcase. How about you join us?"

Greninja was ready. Of course he would join Ash. Bonnie was on her journey anyway, so she was definitely up for it. Clemont however, shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I have a Gym to take care of. Many people who had fought Clembot before and fought me after have told me that I'm better as a Gym Leader, not some robot programmed to command moves."

"It's alright. At least we'll have three quarters of our group back." Serena said.

"So when are you three going to leave?"

"Umm... let's check where the Showcase is first."

"Right."

They all went inside with the exception of Zygarde who floated away, back to Terminus Cave. Bonnie waved them goodbye and told them to visit when possible.

Serena was on the PC tapping at a few things before she found Pierre's announcement for where the Master Class Showcase would be.

"This year's Master Class will be held in Ambrette Town in ten days! We hope to see you all there!"

Serena looked at Ash, who was staring at her.

"So, are we leaving or what? That's pretty far away."

"Right." She said, and went up to her room to get her bag. Ash had already gone to his room while she was swiping away at the screen.

Serena came back down to see Ash waiting for her at the doors with Bonnie. Clemont was ready to see them off.

"Just one more day with your brother and dad?" Clemont asked her jokingly.

"Clemont, I'll be able to see you again. I'm not leaving forever. I promise I'll stay safe."

"I promise I will protect her. Now, let's go then." Ash said.

Bonnie looked around and saw Serena and understood what Ash meant. She started out the doors with Ash and Serena trailing behind her.

As Ash was walking with his friends he felt like nothing could go wrong. He was here with two of his best friends, his Pokemon and on a journey. Again. What could possibly go wrong at all?

And this, is why we shouldn't trigger Murphy's Law, because little did Ash know he was in for a rough time in the next few days.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to GameFreak, etc.**_

 _ **Now, where were we? Oh, that's right, Ash just triggered Murphy's Law. Well, let's see how things turn out then!**_

Ash, Serena and Bonnie were on their way to Ambrette Town. They had just gone through Camphrier, which was a problem since the Master Class Showcase was in five days and they hadn't covered even half the distance yet. Ash knew if he needed to he could ask for Noivern and Charizard to fly them there, but he wasn't sure if either of them could carry two people.

They were enjoying lunch, cooked by Serena since Clemont wasn't there. She was the second best out of their old group. Bonnie had probably learnt a bit from her brother but Ash was a... not so good cook. He tended to burn water when he was supposed to boil it, and scorched food when asked to sizzle.

Unknown to them, they were being watched. People in red suits were looking at them through binoculars from a long way away. These people were part of Team Flare, an evil organisation that should have been disbanded long ago after their leader, Lysandre, died in an attempt to destroy the world – which was stopped by none other than Ash and company.

Who were Team Flare after this time? Of course the one person who ruined all their plans. The person who had protected the red Zygarde Core, or Z-1, for so long and so well it trusted humans and stopped Team Flare.

Bonnie. They wanted to capture her and use their mind control system on her so that they could use her to command Zygarde.

As they were packing away the last of the dishes, their watchers surrounded them. They sent out their usual Pokemon – Skorupi and Houndour.

"I see Malva didn't do well enough."

The Team Flare members laughed, as if they were too strong for Malva.

"Ash Ketchum. We meet again."

Ash turned around to see a man walking towards him, face covered. A Pyroar stalked silently beside him and a Gyarados slithered behind.

"No... you died years ago... why are you here?"

"I am here to ruin your ideal life. Like you ruined mine. I'm going to take away everything you love. I will make you feel pain."

"Lysandre, you don't have to do this."

"Oh, but I do. Pyroar, Overheat!"

Pyroar let out flames so strong it had the three friends down on the ground, close to fainting. While they were 'occupied', several Team Flare members swooped in and grabbed Bonnie. She was screaming in panic before being gagged by a cloth smelling strongly of some sort of sleeping agent, and she went out. This drew Ash to send out Greninja.

"Water Shuriken, and fast! Extinguish all the fire!"

Greninja did exactly as it was told and put the fire around them out. It was just in time, too, as five Team Flare members were about to take Serena away as well.

"Greninja, Cut!"

Greninja swiped at the grunts, forcing them back. They decided that running was a better idea than messing with a boy and Greninja who had beaten them before.

Watching their retreat, Ash sighed in regret. He hadn't been able to save Bonnie. He had promised Clemont he would take care of her. Would this be the first promise he broke?

XXX

Bonnie had been lifted onto a helicopter and flown off to a country house which belonged to what seemed like a kind old man, but was actually the cover for the new Team Flare base. The man had been poor, and Lysandre had offered him money if he allowed them to use his house.

Lysandre waited for Bonnie to wake up before speaking to her. He saw her make a small movement before opening her eyelids.

She tried to jump back in alarm at the masked figure standing in front of her, but couldn't due to the fact that she was bound to a chair.

"What do you want from me?" She asked more aggressively than most ten year olds.

"I want revenge for you convincing Zygarde to join your side. And I want your friend to feel how it is when everything he loves in his world is taken from him. Shame we couldn't get the other girl. What was her name again?"

"Why should I tell you? Knowing Ash, he'll have Diantha and the Elite Four coming your way right now."

"I believe Ash doesn't need the Elite Four."

"Huh? Why?"

"He's well acquainted with Steven Stone, Cynthia and Diantha. He ended up in a League Final twice. Once here and once last year. I think three Champions and a runner up of the Kalos League should be sufficient."

"I see. What's under the mask?" Bonnie asked, suddenly going off topic.

"It's what your Zygarde friend caused. Permanent scars, that I don't want to show."

"I guess I don't want to see it then."

"No, you don't."

XXX

"Ash, it's not your fault. They ambushed us. You had no time to figure out what was going on."

"If I didn't waste that time figuring out it was Lysandre... I could've stopped them from taking Bonnie."

"Then it was equally my fault. I also hesitated to do anything."

"I was the one who promised Clemont I'd keep her safe."

Serena had no answer to that. She remained silent as they continued on their way to Cyllage City. Ash had Greninja out for constant watch. They had already lost Bonnie. He didn't want to lose Serena as well.

It was getting dark, so they set up camp beside a narrow creek. Ash wasn't his usual self. He had hardly eaten anything. Serena hadn't either. They were both worried about Bonnie.

"Do you have a plan for saving her?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Once we get to Cyllage we're calling Steven, Cynthia and Diantha. Maybe Alder. He doesn't know me too well."

"And they're going to help?"

"Yes they are. Three of them I know for sure can Mega Evolve their Pokemon."

"Well, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Ash."

"Goodnight."

Serena went into the bushes to change. They didn't have tents, but they didn't need them as it was summer and they could sleep out in the open without getting cold. She laid down on her sleeping bag and moments later, she heard Ash drop down beside her on his.

Whatever was going to happen over the next few days, she probably wasn't going to do much. Like the last time they had a war with Team Flare. She vowed that this time, she would fight alongside Ash.

That was when an idea came to her. It was soon time to call someone who had a major impact on the victory over Team Flare during the Kalos Crisis. For now, it was time for sleep.

XXX

Serena woke up early, as usual. She changed into her day clothes, then cooked breakfast because she knew Ash would want to get going as fast as possible. Once the food was cooked, she put it on the folding table which they hadn't packed away yet.

She watched as Ash sat up, rubbed his eyes. His nose twitched smelling the aroma of Serena's cooking.

"Hungry?"

"Yes."

"Then go get changed."

"Right." Ash went over to the bushes, while Serena set the cutlery and the plates, filled to the brim with a hot breakfast.

Ash sprinted back, shoved his clothes in his bag and sat down to eat. Serena wasn't sure if he was more eager to eat the food or to rescue Bonnie. She certainly wanted to save Bonnie as well and ate faster than she usually would.

They quickly packed up everything and set off for Cyllage City again. They passed nobody on the way there. They were close though, so the trip didn't take long.

"I'm going to go call the Champions."

"Okay, I'll call someone else."

"Sure."

Serena dialed the number of Professor Sycamore's laboratory. His assistant, Sophie, picked up.

"Oh hello Serena! Well done on your Showcase a few days ago! Did you need something?"

"Uh, thanks and yes I do need something. Is Alain there?"

"Yes he is in fact! He was just saying goodbye to the Pokemon before going to look for a Key Stone for Sycamore."

"Great! This is urgent, so do you think he could call the expedition off?"

"I should think so. I'll go get them, please wait."

"Thanks."

A few seconds later Alain walked into view.

"Hello Serena. What do you need me for?"

"Lysandre's back."

"Where are you?"

"Cyllage City. We're still figuring out where Lysandre's base could be."

"I'll be right there. Wait an hour or so."

"Thanks."

Serena hung up the call. She wondered if Ash was done with the Champions yet. Her questioned was soon answered when she saw Ash sitting down waiting for her.

"Who'd you call?"

"Alain. I thought we could use some help."

"Good thinking."

Serena blushed and ran her hand through her hair like every time Ash praised her. Ash being the dense idiot he was didn't notice. There was awkward silence for a minute or two.

"Should we call Officer Jenny?"

"That woman can't do anything properly. I'd rather not."

"Okay then. Do you want me to get started on dinner or do you want to eat out tonight?"

"I don't mind. I do like your cooking more though so if you could..."

"Sure!"

Ash was thankful for such friends in his life. Yet he still felt Serena was more than just a friend. Maybe what Bonnie had said over the phone was true.

Later, after they had finished dinner and were sitting down drinking tea, Alain arrived. He placed a hand on Ash's shoulder. Ash, alarmed, turned around.

"Alain! Thanks for coming to help!"

"Don't thank me yet. We've got a long way to go."

"Yeah, you're right."

"We'll have it done in no time." A voice said from behind Alain. Ash and Serena looked beyond Alain and at the speaker, who was Diantha.

"No kidding." Another voice came from outside, after a loud thud. A white Metagross was firmly planted in the battlefield with a silver-haired man sliding off it.

"Steven! Diantha!"

"Cynthia isn't here yet?" Steven questioned.

"No, she said she had some business to attend to. I don't know what she needs to do that is more important than possibly saving Kalos from disaster." Ash answered.

"Perhaps saving Sinnoh from disaster?" Steven joked. He was somewhat serious though. There was no way to tell.

While Ash had been explaining Serena ad silently gone back to the Pokemon Centre's kitchen and poured Steven, Diantha and Alain a drink. She brought them over in mugs and placed them in front of the newcomers.

Steven nodded appreciation, as did Alain. Diantha directly thanked her, but couldn't resist bantering with Serena a little. She had noticed Serena's crush on Ash and now it was time to have a bit of fun with that knowledge.

"So, Serena, did you tell him yet? I remember you always being so worried about him all those years ago..." She whispered.

"Ahh! Um... you could say I did..."

Ash was a dense idiot again and saw Serena blushing.

"Serena, why is your face red? Is it too hot in here? Do you have a fever?"

"Dense as ever." Diantha said almost inaudibly, but loud enough for Serena to hear.

"I'm fine Ash."

"Speaking of which, what are you going to do during this?" Steven asked her.

"I've thought long and hard about it and I think I want to do something worthwhile this time."

"I object to that." Ash interrupted.

"Why, Ash? Why are you the only one who's allowed to run around almost killing yourself every chance you get? Why can't I do that for once?"

"You won't be doing it and that's the end of that."

"Ash, could I speak to you for a second?" Steven suggested.

"Umm, sure."

Steven pulled Ash to the corner of the room. Ash wasn't sure why Steven couldn't talk to him in front of everyone else.

"So, what is it?"

"Ash, your friend Serena seems to be confident about what she wants to do. Why are you stopping her?"

"You just said it yourself. Seems. That doesn't mean she is."

"Let's say she is. What is it making you stop her?"

"She... I..."

"You don't know, do you."

"I do! It's just that I'm afraid she won't be able to protect herself. I don't want to see her hurt. If something happened to her I don't know what I'd do."

"Well I guess I'm going to end up talking about more than I intended. Firstly, what Pokemon does she have?" Steven sighed.

"She has a Delphox, Pancham and Sylveon as far as I know. Maybe a few extra, maybe a Pangoro now, I don't know. I just reunited with her a few days ago."

"Okay, second. Tell me how you feel about Serena."

"Why did you bring this up?"

"I'm just curious."

"Can I not tell you?"

"Can I get Metagross to use Flash Cannon if you don't?"

"Whoa, okay, okay. Serena, she... I don't know how to describe it. She's a lovable person. Pikachu even approves of her in a way. See every time I begin a journey my female travelling companions' bikes or bodies would be electrified by Pikachu, except Serena – but back on topic, she's creative, she's always full of ideas, she's addicted to fashion and I find that cute about her. In my eyes she's really beautiful and I can't stop looking at her these past few days. I've also been thinking strange thoughts about her. Bonnie even told me I was 'in love' with her a few days ago. When she kissed me in the Kalos Airport when we parted ways, I felt really happy and-"

"Wait, pause! She kissed you?"

"Yes... why?"

"And you still haven't picked up on it." Steven muttered.

"Huh?"

"Well I think I can conclude that you are indeed in love with her, and that's mainly why you refuse to let her do anything in this war. However, let me tell you something, Ash. If you truly love her, you can't hold her back. If you truly love someone, you need to let them do what they want. You can't force them into anything, or force them out of anything."

"So... do you love someone, Steven?"

"That's a secret." Steven smirked.

"Right. Let's go back then."

Steven nodded agreement and they returned to the table, where Alain was feeding Charizard after a decently long flight and Diantha and Serena were having a fashion talk.

"Oh hey gents. How was the talk?" Diantha asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm not a gentleman?" Alain put up a pained expression on his face. Everybody laughed at that. It was a good way to get Ash and Serena's minds off Bonnie.

"Of course you are. So, Ash, what did Steven talk to you about?"

Ash took a deep breath. "Serena, do what you want. Just promise me you'll be safe."

"Serena was overjoyed. She could finally stop feeling useless in times like these.

"I promise!"

"And you better keep that promise."

"I will."

"Good to hear. Now everyone get some sleep. Tomorrow we're rising early and searching for Lysandre's base." Steven claimed.

"Alright, goodnight everyone."

"Night, Diantha."

"Goodnight." Alain said, returning Charizard to its Pokeball and followed Diantha up to the rooms.

"I'll leave you two to yourselves. Night, lovebirds." Steven commented as he recalled his Metagross from outside.

Serena blushed in reaction, while Ash made no response whatsoever.

Steven stepped gracefully up the staircase. "Ash, you better find out how she feels about you soon. Damn you're a dense rock, aren't you."

Meanwhile downstairs Ash was finishing the last of his drink. He realised Serena had been waiting for him the whole time.

"Sorry. Let's go get some sleep too."

"Yeah."

They went up to their shared room. Ash gestured for Serena to take a shower first, an offer which she gratefully accepted. Ash had one later and when he got out of the bathroom he saw Serena sleeping peacefully. He quickly followed suit and closed his eyes.

XXX

Ash woke the next morning to one of the loudest noises he had heard in his life. A crowd cheering. Probably louder than it had cheered for him and Greninja in the Kalos, League, for him and Sceptile in the Sinnoh League when they defeated Darkrai.

Ash looked out the window and saw a whole mob of people outside screaming. Ash barely heard Serena yawm from behind him.

"My, where is that uproar coming from?"

"Umm... well... see for yourself."

Serena peeked out the window and saw what Ash saw. She was shocked to see so many people. Word of Diantha being here must have spread around.

"You know what let's just get dressed, eat and leave."

"I think that's the best idea."

Ash and Serena got into their day clothes and joined the others who were already downstairs. Alain was being casual about it, while Diantha and Steven were completely used to it and completely ignored it.

"How can you guys be so nonchalant about it?"

"Steven and I are used to it. Also, you do know that they're here for you three as well right?"

"Wait what."

"The runner-up and winner of the Kalos League two, almost three years ago and the runner-up for the Master Class Showcase three years ago does attract some attention you know."

"Sure Alain gets this but Serena and I... we're not anything special."

"Whatever. Eat up and we'll be on our way."

Ash ate quickly as usual, while Serena only took a little longer to finish.

"Okay, so I think we should split up. According to Ash, they're still wearing their old uniforms, so it'll be easy spotting them since we're all familiar with those. Steven, you go east. I'll be heading north-west towards Geosenge and Alain will go south. Ash, you and Serena go to Lumiose." Diantha demanded.

"Why?"

"You never know where they might be. It's good to check where they think you'd never check."

"I see."

"Now, everyone, take one of these." Steven said, handing them each one of the walkie-talkies they had used years ago in the same situation. Serena looked at hers solemnly before she couldn't resist.

"Why do you keep treating me like I can't do anything?"

Ash's face drew into a frown. "It's because I don't want you to get hurt."

"I have my Pokemon, like you said after our battle. They'll always be there for me."

"If you run into them, you can't take them on with your-"

"I've caught more Pokemon! I'm not useless anymore, Ash! I can do things on my own!"

Alain, Diantha and Steven watched the two have their argument, before Alain became impatient and had his own sudden outburst.

"STOP! Both of you! Ash, let her go. Trust her with her life for once! She's had to deal with you trusting yourself with yours, so give her a chance!"

"But-"

"Shut it!" Alain roared.

"She won't be able to call us." Ash finished, ignoring Alain's shouting.

"I had a feeling this might happen so... I bought an extra." Steven said, pulling out another radio.

"She doesn't have anything to-"

"I'll have you know I have a Braviary and a Lapras."

"See, Ash? Problem solved!"

"Fine. Just don't go rushing into wherever alone."

"I won't. By the way, I'll be out over the sea since as Steven said that is one place we didn't think about."

"I just hope you know how to swim and don't drown if you fall in."

"Have some faith in me Ash!" Serena snapped. She was clearly annoyed by his overprotective behaviour.

With that, she snatched a radio of the table and walked out, taking a Pokeball from her belt. Ash sighed and followed suit, taking off Staraptor's Pokeball. Alain waited for them to leave so that his Charizard had plenty of space. Diantha went out, releasing her Tyrantrum and got on it, signaling it to start moving. All Steven could see and hear was Tyrantrum thundering down the road.

XXX

Hours later Serena felt her backside aching from sitting astride Braviary for so long. That was until something caught her attention. It was a dark shape on the horizon which didn't fit in place. From her geographical knowledge of Kalos, Serena knew that there were no islands out here. This was also too far out for fishing boats, or any boats in reality.

As she flew closer, she could see helicopters surveillancing the area. It was certainly shifty. Something Serena saw told her this was Team Flare's base. That thing was the large red F on the deck.

She took the radio out of her pocket, but fumbled with it and dropped it. Braviary dived for it and caught it, only to find that its beak had crushed it.

"Great. Well, let's head back." Serena said, wheeling Braviary back in the direction of Cyllage City.

 _ **Thank you for reading this chapter of Promises. I have started a new series on Wattpad called Bonnie's Adventures where she's doing a little something Ash is doing right now...**_

 _ **Anyway sorry for being a Slaking and not updating even though I can, let's just say I'm quite the procrastinator.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to GameFreak, etc.**_

Serena bent her back backwards and released some tension. She had never had to ride Braviary for hours before. She was lucky she even knew how, or else it might have been her falling into the water instead of the radio.

It was pitch black. She could only see because of the light emitted from the Pokemon Centre. She walked in through the doors to see Ash staring blankly at a PC screen while the others were slumped over the couches.

"I'm back guys."

She noticed none of those on the couches moved, so she assumed they were asleep. Ash turned towards her direction and looked at her. His facial expression went from emotionless to one of worry. He bounded in front of her in two fast steps.

"Where were you? Why didn't you pick up when any of us called? I was... I was concerned for you!" He flung the two questions at her wildly.

"Sorry, Ash. Please forgive me. My radio dropped into the ocean." Serena squeaked.

Understanding dawned in Ash's eyes. He pulled her towards him into a hug.

"It's alright. As long as you're okay."

Serena felt so good in the position she was in, her head resting on his shoulder. She almost fell asleep before Ash shook her lightly.

"Um... hi. I'm still here, you know?"

"Oh, right, uh, sorry. You were really comfortable, that's all." Serena giggled.

"Then how about I carry you to your room?"

"Eh? What-" She was cut off by Ash swooping down and hoisting her up into his arms. He lifted her up to her room, but stopped at the door as he didn't have a free hand to open it with.

Little did he know, Steven had been awake the whole time and had been watching his every move.

"You're learning, Ash." He smirked.

Meanwhile, back upstairs, Serena was thinking about what had just happened between her and Ash. Perhaps he was beginning to understand how she felt about him, and was reciprocating those feelings.

"Nah, impossible." She muttered.

Ash, however, was thinking close to the opposite.

"I wonder why she was blushing. I know she likes me but... maybe I surprised her too much? Oh well." He whispered.

He fell asleep, tired from searching for hours on end. In her room, Serena had also dozed off.

XXX

Ash woke up later than usual, but it was only natural as he had waited much later than the others for Serena to come back. He slipped into his day clothes and went downstairs to eat. The others were all there, already consuming everything on their plates.

"Hey, come on! Wait for me!"

The whole group laughed at Ash's half-serious joke. He ended up laughing along with them.

By the time he started eating, everyone else had finished and Diantha had begun to discuss their plans for tomorrow, when they would attack Team Flare's base.

"We're going to focus on one side of the ship so we break in easily, then when we're inside, we'll split up. Serena, I want you to stay with Ash because I know we all have Pokemon that can stand up to Team Flare's but you... I must say I have my doubts."

"I know what you mean. I will."

"After we find Bonnie and capture the grunts, we call Officer Jenny over and-"

"NOT THAT WOMAN!" Ash roared.

"He despises Officer Jenny." Serena added.

"So how do you propose we move the grunts?"

"I... didn't think of that."

"So Officer Jenny it is!" Steven proclaimed. Ash grumbled but this only resulted in chuckling from Steven.

"Great. Now, everyone take the day off, so we can be relaxed for tomorrow's assault." Diantha ordered calmly.

"I'm sorry what?" Ash shouted.

"Uh... we're taking a break for now. Something the matter?"

"Yes! They're planning to use Bonnie to control Zygarde and make it destroy the world!"

"Ash, you can't rush things. We need to be not only physically ready for this but also mentally ready. It's better for us to be collected than stressed."

"You're right. So what are you guys going to do?"

"Steven and I are going to have a battle for fun." Diantha replied.

"Charizard and I are going to the beach because it's a nice day for it. I think we could do with some sun." Alain told him.

"So Serena. Did you have anything planned?"

"Uh... well I thought maybe we could uh... take a walk around the general area?"

"Sure!" Ash answered. For some reason he was really happy she had asked him. Ash had wanted to spend more time with her. He was really beginning to think that Bonnie and Steven were right, that he was in love with Serena. He just didn't have the guts to tell her yet. He wasn't in fear of rejection – he knew that she liked him. He was just waiting for the right time.

Diantha and Steven went out the back to battle, Alain flew off on Charizard and Ash, deciding to be brave, took Serena's hand and walked with her out the door. It could be said that the colour of Serena's face rivaled that of Yveltal's body. Pikachu bobbed his head up and down, as if approving of Ash's actions – which he did.

"So, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere with you is fine." Serena blurted out. She refrained from covering her mouth to make what she had just said seem normal.

Her attempt proved to be a failure as Ash easily saw through what she had tried to do. He grinned at her, but she was too busy hiding her blush to see.

"Why don't we go shopping?" Ash suggested.

"Wait, I thought you hated shopping!"

"But I know you love it. If you're happy I am too. Your smile just brightens up my day."

"Uh... thanks?"

They set off, Pikachu still riding on Ash's shoulder. Neither of them spoke at all. Ash wasn't used to having this awkward silence between the two of them. If this were when they were still travelling Kalos together, they probably would be conversing casually. Now there was nothing said between them, and Ash began to feel uncomfortable.

"Tell me if you want anything." He offered. It was more to just break the silence.

"Oh, no. I can't have you pay."

"Why not?"

"It's kind of... embarrassing, almost."

"How so?"

"You wouldn't understand." Serena smiled.

Little did she know Ash was suspecting what she thought made it embarrassing. He knew it would make them seem like they were in a relationship, not just friends. He was definitely understanding this subject better and better.

Then he realised that they were still holding hands. _Why isn't this making her uneasy then?_

Ash decided to just throw the issue aside – for now, anyway. He let go of her hand only for his hand to be snatched up by Serena's again. He glanced at her sideways – which she noticed.

"I hope you don't mind..."

"Um... sure."

They continued walking until Serena stopped in front of a cake shop. She gazed longingly through the window at the samples.

"You really want one, don't you?" Ash asked her teasingly.

Serena ignored his tone, but still replied. "Yeah..."

"Well come on then. I'll buy some."

Serena was taken by surprise when Ash dragged her inside. She sure wanted something but she had literally just told Ash not to buy anything for her.

Unfortunately for her, Ash had already paid by the time she could stop him. Instead of scolding him she just shook her head playfully. There really was no stopping Ash when he was passionate about something.

A thought suddenly hit her. Ash had bought it because she wanted it... did that mean that he was... passionate about HER?

A blush flooded her face for possibly the fifth time this day. She worked to quickly cover it before Ash saw it.

Lucky for her, Ash collected the cakes spun around to her just as the last remnants of the red had faded away. She sighed inwardly.

"Here. Enjoy."

Ash put down a plastic box on a table, and motioned for her to sit down. He even pulled the chair out for her. After doing so he sat down himself to eat. Of course, he cut off a piece for Pikachu.

Serena believed this may well be the best day of her life so far. Sure, that day when she kissed Ash was nice, but that was the day they all left each other so at the same time it was depressing. She and Ash were actually on a date – well in her eyes they were. She wondered how Ash thought of this...

Ash had in fact been thinking the same thing as her. Amazing how his density had cleared up in the matter of just a day or two. Maybe that talk from Steven had helped. Who knew?

Ash tried to eat as politely as possible as he was in front of both Serena and strangers. Serena savoured her piece, and closed her eyes blissfully every so often.

When they were both finished eating, Ash took both their boxes to throw away. Serena giggled at his gentlemanly behaviour.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, not much." She replied vaguely.

Ash dropped the subject. It couldn't be that bad anyway. Instead, he just continued walking. His hand was almost instantly taken hostage by Serena's.

Now it was Ash's turn to chuckle. Serena was sure enjoying this. To be honest, he was too. He felt free and happy when he was with her.

They halted once again but this time in front of a cosmetics store. Also again, Serena was peering inside fervently.

"You want that too, don't you?"

"Um... yeah."

"I think you're beautiful as you are." Ash complimented her sincerely.

Another blush formed on Serena's face. She didn't bother to conceal it. It was normal. Any girl, if called beautiful by Ash, would redden up like she did.

She took Ash's advice and skipped out. It was then they passed by a park, and took a rest. They let all their Pokemon out, even Charizard, who Ash had prepared specifically for the next day, and Pangoro, who had evolved from Serena's Pancham.

Currently those two Pokemon were having a bit of a wrestling match, as if to see who was stronger. Needless to say, Pangoro was battered and bruised at the end of it.

"Oh Arceus why. Pangoro, return."

Ash sat there, watching Serena as she returned Pangoro to his Pokeball. He liked that she cared for and respected her Pokemon. Somehow, he fell asleep watching the Pokemon play. Serena did so too, leaving their Pokemon to fight, perform or do whatever for Arceus knows how long.

XXX

Ash was sleeping peacefully.

The keyword there, is 'was'.

He was sleeping peacefully until he felt his face get toasted. He jolted up and saw Delphox, Infernape and Charizard all grinning at him evilly. He looked beside him and saw that Serena had received the same treatment.

"Why, guys? Come on!"

Ash saw something that sparked his memory from years ago. The ribbon on Delphox's twig.

 _"Braixen, we were unable to become Kalos Queen with your broken stick as we'd promised, but let's swear it on the stick Pancham has given to you this time! We've got to take the next step. We're going to become Kalos Queen!"_

 _Serena then pulled out a red ribbon from her bag. She tied it around the stick in a bow fashion._

 _"This is the symbol of our pledge."_

Ash's mind came back to the present, to where Serena was wiping soot off her face. He himself wiped some off his.

"You need to win that Master Class."

"Why?"

"Because you haven't kept your promise you made on that stick yet." Ash explained, pointing to Delphox's twig.

"Oh, you're right! Thank you for reminding me! I need to make good on my promise. I will beat Aria and be the Kalos Queen, like we promised."

"That's the spirit! Now, I think we should get going – we slept for quite some time."

"How do you know?"

Ash wordlessly pointed to the sky, where the sun was directly above them. They had left just after nine in the morning and there was no way walking around could take three hours.

"Oh." Serena breathed. She picked herself up off the grass and dusted her back to get rid of any stray blades.

Ash saw that she wasn't doing the best job of reaching behind her, so he gave her a hand. She smiled at him gratefully, a smile he returned. They recalled all their Pokemon and were about to leave the park but Ash wasn't moving.

"Um... are we going to leave, or what?"

"Oh, I thought you were going to hold my hand?"

"W- well, being honest I was going to when we started walking but um... s- sure."

Again she took his hand and they set off. Also again, Serena blushed immensely. At this time of day there were many more people out and about, meaning more people to see the two of them holding hands.

Serena was loving the day so far. After they browsed a few more stores she felt her hand being tugged by Ash. She looked at him, and saw the sheepish expression.

"Can we eat?"

Somehow she knew he would ask that. Admittedly she was getting hungry too, so she smiled at him.

"Of course!"

They found a nice restaurant that didn't look too fancy, but their expectations were incorrect when they read the menu.

"This is so expensive! Let's leave, Ash."

Ash remained still, except for when he gripped Serena's wrist to prevent her from leaving.

"No, don't worry about the price. I have more than enough money to take care of that."

"But-"

"Just sit down."

"Alright."

For the second time that day Serena gave up on an argument. Ash was clearly intent on eating here, so she knew trying to reason with him would be useless.

When their food came and they started eating – Ash once again eating like a normal person – Serena understood why it was so costly. It was certainly worth the money they, or rather Ash, would spend on it.

Ash paid as hastily as possible so that Serena had no chance to even do as much as drop a few coins. This time, he made the move and held her hand.

Serena had gotten used to it, and wasn't flushing anymore. Instead she acted like it was normal – she hoped that it would be sometime in the future.

They were running out of things to do in Cyllage City. It wasn't huge like Lumiose City was. Ultimately, they returned to the Pokemon Centre.

Inside, Steven and Diantha were joking with each other and Alain listening in, laughing along with them at times. Upon seeing them, Serena immediately dropped Ash's hand.

Steven was the first to notice as he was sitting facing the entrance.

"You two lovebirds have fun?"

"Uh, what? We're just friends!" Serena said as honestly as she could. _For now we are, anyway._

"Don't think I didn't see you holding Ash's hand."

Serena ignored him and sat down. She noticed Diantha and Alain both grinning at her devilishly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Sure, sure."

"So how was your date, you guys?" Steven asked innocently.

"It wasn't a date." Serena replied firmly.

"Of course it was. You two were getting all-" Diantha started.

"Well I could say the same for you and Steven." Ash butted in.

"That's none of your business." Steven rebuked.

"Well then our love life is none of yours!" Serena half-shouted.

"Did you just say 'our'?" Steven had the most wicked grin on his face when he said this.

"You screwed up big time." Alain threw in.

"Oh, just shut up. What do you guys want for dinner?" She asked abruptly, changing the topic.

"You may have gotten off the hook this time, but next time you better be ready. Anything is fine for me, by the way."

"That's right! Any food cooked by you is great!" Ash commended Serena.

"If that's the case, cook anything you want." Diantha told her.

"Alain? Any requests?"

"None. I believe in Ash's opinion."

"Alright, I'll start then."

Serena left them and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Meanwhile, the others seemed like they totally weren't about to raid Team Flare's base the next day. Ash quickly excused himself from the conversation and went to the phone booths. He dialed a number and waited patiently for it to- oh wait... sorry, _impatiently_ for it to go through.

"Hello?"

"Hey Forrest. Long time no see. Do you know where your brother is?"

"Which one?" Forrest questioned him wryly.

"You know which one." Ash chuckled.

"Yes, I do. Last time he called he was in... Cyllage City in Kalos I-"

"WHAT?"

"Something wrong?"

"We're in the same city, I've been out for the whole day and I still haven't seen him!"

"Well, tough luck. He's staying with a fellow Gym Leader I believe he said."

"Okay, thanks Forrest!"

"You're welcome."

Ash hung up faster than he would run for dinner- oops, don't mind that... he can never be faster than when he's running for food.

He ran out, passing the two Regional Champions and Alain. They look at him, bewildered.

"I'll be back before you can say 'Blast Burn is Greninja's least favourite move'."

They went back to their chatter while Ash bolted out the door and sprinted in the direction of the Gym. It was time to pay Grant a visit. For maximum efficiency, he left Pikachu with Nurse Joy.

He wasn't even close to being out of breath when he got there, despite it being on top of a mountain. Years of travelling had done so much for his endurance. He entered the tunnel and out into... well whatever it was.

A man, Grant's referee, approached him.

"Hello, are you here for a battle?"

"Can't say I am. Do you know where the Gym Leader is?" Ash enquired politely.

"He's training with his Pokemon. Why do you ask?"

"Actually, he's not the one I need. Is there perhaps a man, about Grant's height with spiky hair-"

"Staying with him? Yes indeed there is."

"You should make your own Psychic-type Gym somewhere." Ash joked.

"Well he's in his room."

"Could you lead me to where that is please?"

"Of course."

The man started a friendly chat. "So, you been here before?"

"Yes I have. Climbed that wall of Grant's and I'm proud of it."

"Proud of that? You should see the rock climbing he has on the other side of the mountain. Goes right to the top."

"I... think I'd be better not see that."

"Well, here we are."

They stopped in front of a door with the sign 'GUEST' on it. Ash thanked the referee and knocked.

"Who is it?"

Ash wanted to be as playful as possible, so he tried his best to imitate Grant.

"It's Grant. Mind if I come in?"

Brock had no idea why Grant would want to talk now. He went to open the door anyway. Instead of seeing the dark-skinned Gym Leader, he saw a boy with chaotic raven hair and a cheesy grin.

"Ash?"

"Hey man, good to see you. I'd like to ask a favour of you. Two, actually."

"Of course. Come in."

Ash sat down on the leather-backed chair in the corner of the room. Brock splattered down onto the bed.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I need some... you won't believe it... love advice."

Brock was legitimately drinking a cup of water and almost choked on it. Ash was the most dense boy he'd ever known, and now he was asking for... love advice?

"Um... sure."

Now Ash spilt everything about his feelings towards Serena, and asked how and when he should tell her.

"You really do love a girl. Arceus smack me back to Kanto. For when you should tell her, you'll know. And how, everyone has their own ways."

"Okay, thanks old friend. Now, my second request: a friend of mine has been captured by Team Flare – an evil organisation that operated in Kalos which we stopped – but they're back and I want your help rescuing my friend, and it's going to mean so much if you could help."

"Gladly. Just let me get some Pokemon sent over."

Ash arranged a meeting time with Brock for the next day, and returned to the Pokemon Centre to inform everyone of the good news.

XXX

In the morning, everyone was up early. The sun had barely risen.

"So today, we are raiding Team Flare's base. However, we must not be overconfident. We may have beaten them once, but that means that they will only be stronger than last time. Be prepared. If you find Bonnie, send a buzz on these."

Diantha handed them each a small remote-like item. It had one button on it, and a small screen.

"The screen will show you where the sender of the buzz came from. Speaking of which, Ash, now that we have your friend helping out I want you going in alone. Serena, stay with Brock, alright?" Diantha ordered.

Everyone who had been addressed nodded in understanding.

"Right then. Let's-" Diantha suddenly paused.

"What's wrong, Diantha?"

"I... don't have a Water or Flying type large enough to carry me..."

Ash facepalmed. He held up a hand, asking her to wait. He went back to the phone booths and called Professor Oak.

"Ash, my boy. What would you like?"

"I need Noivern here quick."

"Of course!" Oak exclaimed cheerfully. He left the screen for a brief moment before returning with a Pokeball in hand.

"Scan your Pokedex on the nearest transfer machine please."

Ash did as he was instructed and soon enough a ball rolled into the small pocket.

"Thanks Professor." Ash cut off the call, walked over to Diantha and handed her the Pokeball.

"And this is?"

"Noivern. He's strong enough to carry you."

Diantha ran back up to her room and dropped off one of her own Pokeballs. She came back down within one minute.

"Right then. Let's head off. Stay safe, everyone. Though I doubt we can."

 _ **I'm sorry for being a lazy pig, updating this story once a week, but I'm trying to make it as good as possible. Speaking of which, the ending may not be the best, I rushed it a little so I could get this chapter out. Anyway... hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to GameFreak, etc.**_

A Staraptor, Braviary, Mega Charizard X, Noivern and Mega Metagross hovered near Team Flare's ship. Upon these Pokemon were their respective owners – and Brock, whose Crobat wasn't strong enough to carry him.

"Now!" Diantha shouted.

"Brave Bird!" Ash and Serena both commanded.

"Flamethrower!"

"Flash Cannon!"

"Boomburst!"

"Wing Attack!"

"Thunderbolt!"

The two birds and Crobat swooped in and smashed into the side of the ship. Following those was a burst of fire from Charizard, a beam of pure white from Metagross, powerful sound waves from Noivern and a charge of electricity from Pikachu.

Combined, the ship stood no chance. A massive hole was ripped in the middle of the wall they had tried to penetrate.

"Part Two!" Steven called. Everyone's Pokemon dived down and their passenger alighted and stepped onto the boat, where Flare grunts were already surrounding them.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu leapt off his trainer's shoulder, and shocked every last enemy in the vicinity.

"Now is when we split. Good luck, all of you." Diantha stated.

Ash stopped Serena as she was about to leave.

"Serena, please stay safe. Call if you need help. I promise I will protect you."

"I will, Ash. Take care."

Each person left to go their separate ways. Ash passed multiple grunts, who he dismissed with Infernape and Mach Punch. He reached a metal door with a pin code on the lock, so he assumed it would be an important room.

"Iron Tail, Pikachu."

Pikachu's tail glowed white and slammed down onto the lock, making it malfunction and open the door. Ash went through. Nothing. All he could see were some glass tanks with a red liquid in them.

"Well, well. You fell for our trap."

Ash spun around and saw a woman with orange hair.

"I'm going to be nice and try not to mess up your name. It really is hard to distinguish you from your partners in crime. So I'll just call you Useless Admin One."

"Kid's got some nerve, doesn't he, Bryony?"

"He does indeed." Bryony answered.

The two ladies tossed three Pokeballs, revealing a Druddigon, Liepard and Bisharp.

"Shadow Claw, Liepard! Bisharp, you use Iron Head!"

"Pikachu, counter with Iron Tail!"

"Dragon Claw!"

"Mach Punch, Infernape!"

Ash threw another Pokeball. "It's time to shine, Greninja! Water Shuriken!"

XXX

Serena and Brock had handled most of the grunts fairly easily. One of them with a Mightyena had given them a slight bit of trouble, though not as much trouble as Pangoro gave Mightyena's face.

They stumbled across a door with a lock like the one Ash had just shattered. They looked at each other, knowing what to do.

"Pangoro, Arm Thrust."

Pangoro smacked the lock hard, and it broke into several pieces. The door opened, albeit with sparks from the lock flying everywhere, threatening to electrocute someone.

They were also met with a sight they did not want to see. A purple haired woman.

"I don't care what your name is, but give Bonnie back." Serena screamed.

"Why would I do that? Name is Celosia, by the way."

"I don't care." Serena replied coldly.

"You will! Drapion, Pin Missile! Manectric, Thunderbolt!"

"Steelix! Tank the Thunderbolt, and deflect the Pin Missile with Dragon Breath!"

Steelix, being a part Ground-type, took no damage from the Thunderbolt. As sharp, green needles came flying at the Pokemon, Steelix launched a blast of – whatever it was – at them, completely vaporising them.

"Now it's time for our counter-attack! Steelix, Iron Tail on Drapion! Crobat, Supersonic on Manectric!"

"Dark Pulse on Manectric, Pangoro!"

XXX

"Gardevoir, Moonblast!"

Diantha's Mega Gardevoir fired a ball of Fairy power at the grunt's Scrafty. It fainted upon impact, which was to be expected. The grunt recalled it and fled. Or at least, tried to flee.

"Psychic."

Gardevoir's eyes glowed blue and before the grunt knew it, he was outlined in blue the same colour. Diantha strode up behind him and tied his hands behind his back, along with his legs.

"Ten down, probably fifty to go." Diantha muttered.

XXX

"Houndour, Flamethrower!"

"Meteor Mash right through it!"

A blue aura, like fire, encased Mega Metagross, who powered through the Houndour's pitiful attack. Houndour was knocked out senseless.

"I'm giving you one chance to surrender."

"Never!"

"Oh boy. Psychic." Steven ordered carelessly.

Needless to say, the grunt had no chance of escape. She struggled, but to no avail. She was given the same treatment as her other workmates who had also been taken by the two Champions.

XXX

"Flamethrower!"

Flamethrower scorched the poor Electrike unlucky enough to have been caught by Team Flare. The Pokemon fell down, too weak to battle.

"Give up now." Alain warned sternly. 

"Good luck catching me." The grunt cackled, and threw a Smoke Ball at Alain's feet. Alain however, wasn't fazed in the slightest bit.

"Flap your wings and remove the smoke."

Charizard swept the smoke away with one movement, leaving the grunt out in the open.

"Thunder Punch. Not too hard though."

Charizard flew up in front of the petrified grunt, and smashed a fist, crackling with electricity, into the man's belly. He fainted like his Pokemon.

"Charizard, I told you not too hard!"

Charizard turned its head towards Alain and grinned – or rather did the closest thing a Pokemon could to grin – sheepishly at its trainer. He knew Alain was joking anyways.

XXX

"Mable, how are things going?"

"Not so well, sir. Ash Ketchum has taken down Aliana's Druddigon and Bryony's Bisharp. Only that Mega Evolution on Manectric is keeping that one alive. Ketchum hasn't even lost a Pokemon yet... though his Infernape looks like it is weakened."

"The others?"

"The man and girl have successfully defeated Celosia. I told you I should have gone with her. She can't be trusted to do things on her own."

"Shut it. What about the Champions and our traitor?"

"Mr. Traitor... he's breezed every single man, woman and Pokemon we've sent at him. Same situation with the Champions."

"Well. It seems we need to get involved." Xerosic snorted.

"You don't say."

XXX

"Greninja, hold them with your tongue while I tie them up, won't you?"

Ash took a rope from his pocket and wrapped it around both women's wrists and ankles.

"This isn't fair!" Bryony whined.

"Deal with it, you Grumpig."

"It's all your fault!" Aliana screeched at her partner.

"No, it's yours! You're the one who ordered you Druddigon to use Dragon Pulse on a Double Team copy!"

Ash left them to their argument, and continued searching the place for Bonnie.

XXX

"Good job Pangoro. Knock her out please."

"What? No, please don't-"

Before Celosia could object she was slapped hard on the head and fell down unconscious. Brock took a length of rope from his pocket and restrained her.

XXX

"Ash Ketchum, you are doing well I see."

Ash spun around and saw Xerosic, Malamar and Crobat beside him. Behind him was Mable, with her Houndoom and Weavile.

"Come at me fat boy."

Mable, despite being on the same team as Xerosic, cracked up laughing. Xerosic responded to this by punching her in the face.

"Crobat, Air Slash on Infernape. Malamar, Signal Beam on Greninja."

"Not happening, pal. Pikachu, Thunderbolt both of them!"

Pikachu thrust himself off his trainer's shoulder and sent a streak of lightning at the two. Being super effective against Crobat, it sent the Pokemon to the ground. Malamar took the attack well, but wasn't able to let off the Signal Beam.

"Charizard, come out and use Dragon Tail!"

Ash hurled another Pokeball, this one containing Charizard. Charizard took no time in getting ready and before Malamar could do anything, a green, scaly tail came down onto its face.

"Perfect! Weavile, Ice Beam on Charizard's wings! Houndoom, Flamethrower!"

"Infernape, Flare Blitz before Weavile can do anything!"

Infernape became covered in blue flames and dashed towards Weavile. It stood no chance, proving Infernape to be one of Ash's best. Charizard took Flamethrower relatively well, and without awaiting for an order from Ash, made its claws glow white and slashed – literally – Houndoom across the chest.

"You may have won this time Ketchum, but you can't win forever!"

"Greninja, tongue please."

"Eh? What?"

"Oh Arceus, Greninja can your tongue stretch around his body? It must hurt. You deserve extra food next meal, okay?"

XXX

Lysandre was in the real base of Team Flare – the country house basement. He pushed a button on his own little remote.

"Good luck."

XXX

Alain was surveying the area when he suddenly fell flat on his face. Charizard joined him Steven and Metagross, not far away, also did.

Moments later, Serena and Brock and their Pokemon fell as well to the mysterious force.

XXX

Diantha was about to give up hope. All of a sudden, Noivern covered her ears with its paws – or whatever they were.

"Noivern?"

Before Noivern could make a movement, the force hit it as well, and it fell down unconscious.

XXX

"Xerosic, come in. Put those earmuffs on now."

"Well, sir... I'm in a bit of a predicament."

"What about anyone else?"

"Mable's free right now. I'll tell her."

"Good."

Lysandre cut the call. Xerosic, still squirming while being held by Greninja's tongue, snapped his head back to Mable.

"Put the earmuffs on!"

She reached for something – or things, in her pocket. She shoved them in her ears. Ash wondered what she was doing. He understood when he saw what they were. Grey balls of fur that would block out any sound.

Ash tried to react, but was too slow. What had knocked out his friends was coming towards him, at a ridiculous speed. Infernape, however, was fast and rushed to Ash's side and covered its trainer's ears.

A second later a wave of – something – came into the room and causing Xerosic, Greninja, Infernape, Charizard and Pikachu to fall unconscious. Ash, whose ears were covered by Infernape's paws, was perfectly fine. This was also the case with Mable, who was unaffected.

She retreated before Ash could call out any of his other two remaining Pokemon to stop her. He did the first thing that came to mind, and took out the small buzzer remote. He pressed the button.

The minutes of waiting were painful. Each second that passed was agony for Ash, waiting for his friends to appear.

Just when he thought he should start looking for them, a voice came.

"Ash!"

Ash saw Diantha running into the room, panting. Neither Gardevoir or Noivern were next to her. Nor were the others.

"Where are Serena and the others?"

"I don't know. Something just cleared the area and everyone's probably ended up like..."

Diantha pointed at Xerosic, who was lying on the ground.

"… him."

XXX

"Sir, the Boom Wave was effective. Well sort of anyway."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"Ketchum and the Kalos Champion are still standing."

"Get the rest of the team in. Clean up. Take every hostage we can. It's time Ash learnt his lesson."

XXX

"We have to look for them!"

"Indeed we must. Gourgeist, come out!"

"Sceptile, I need you!"

Two Grass-types emerged, looking around at the scene around them.

"No time for that, you two. We haven't got time. We need to find my friends."

Sceptile and Gourgeist both went from slacking to serious. They were ready for anything right now.

Ash returned his three Pokemon who were... sleeping? No, they were out cold. They weren't sleeping, that was for sure.

They searched the whole ship for their friends. That was when they run into Mable and some other grunts behind her.

"Argh. We can't beat them, so distract them while the Director gets their friends out of here."

"Where are you taking Serena and the others? Tell me!"

"Use your Pokemon you morons! Go!" Mable screamed.

"Houndour, use Flamethrower on Gourgeist!"

"Skorupi! Use Bug Bite on Sceptile!"

"Quick Attack to dodge!"

"Seed Bomb, Gourgeist!"

Sceptile darted out of the way and even swerved back around to hit Skorupi, who was flung into the far wall. On Diantha's end, Seed Bomb had not only successfully blocked Flamethrower, but it also pushed past it, right into Houndour. Not-so-surprisingly, both Pokemon were out of the fight.

"Good enough. Let us leave for now. Good luck, Ketchum."

"Get back here!" Ash bellowed.

"Ash. They would have captured the others by now. We have to retreat for now, as well."

"But-"

"We have to go. I have a strange gut feeling that Lysandre's the kind of guy to explode this ship. Don't worry. Our friends will be safe for now, though they are with Lysandre."

Ash took Diantha's advice, and called Staraptor back out. He hopped on his back and Staraptor flew off, not needing an instruction.

"Ash! I don't have someone to fly on!"

Ash remembered that Noivern had fainted from the unknown wave. However, instead of going down for Diantha he circled even higher. He found what he wanted, and now he soared down to pick Diantha up.

"Ride Staraptor to the deck. There should be a helicopter there. Go!"

Diantha cautiously got onto Staraptor after Ash had gotten off. She barely had time to steady herself before Staraptor took off.

She would have kissed the ground when she landed because of that sudden take-off, but they were running short on time. She entered the helicopter and Ash arrived moments later.

"Let's go!"

Diantha, after years of watching others pilot helicopters, did it herself for the second time. The first time she had done it was on stage recording a film, three years ago.

She didn't panic, which most people would have done. Before long, the aircraft was in the air. It started moving towards the shoreline of Kalos.

Behind them, a deep rumble came from within the ship. Seconds later, it exploded, as Diantha predicted. Scraps of steel flew past them, threatening to clog the propeller. Luckily for Diantha and Ash, none of them did. They continued to fly back to land.

XXX

Serena woke up like Bonnie had the other day, bound to an object – except when Bonnie was tied to a chair, she was tied to a wall. Chains protruded from the wall, and on the end of the chains were shackles, which were locked around her wrists. She tried moving her feet, but those were also wrapped by metal rings.

"Don't try anything. I can control how hard those squeeze you, and if you struggle, believe me, I will cut off your blood supply."

Serena saw Lysandre glaring at her from a seat, behind a table. As always, his Pyroar was down next to him, asleep.

"What do you want?"

"I want revenge on your... boyfriend."

Serena didn't want to answer to that. In any case, she couldn't because Lysandre started speaking again.

"You will be my test subjects, when we get the girl and Zygarde under our control."

XXX

Ash collapsed after disembarking the helicopter. He fell face first into the soft sand of Cyllage City's beach.

"We'll need reinforcements. Until we get them, we're not resting." Diantha growled angrily.

"You're right. Who do we call?"

"We call the Elite Four."

"Should I call Alder-"

"Damn! Where's Cynthia? Didn't you say she was coming too?"

Ash made a distasteful sound with his throat. "Unlikely. She's probably too busy eating her ice cream or whatever." He scowled.

"Too bad. She'll turn up when she decides to."

"Which will be never." Ash breathed.

XXX

"That won't happen. Ash will stop you before you do anything." Serena spat. She had never talked with this amount of hatred before.

"In that case I'd like to say good luck to him. Oh by the way, I plan to make it seem interesting. First test will be on top of the Prism Tower in four days."

XXX

"She coming?" Diantha asked worriedly.

"She said after she beats her next challenger."

Diantha was lost in thought for a moment. Cynthia shouldn't have any challengers right now, not with the Sinnoh League ending three months ago.

"She shouldn't have any challengers."

"That's what I thought too."

"Guess we'll have to wait. For now, we'll have Siebold, Wikstrom and Drasna on their way."

"Malva?"

"Though she's been returned to the Elite Four, they're still wary of her leaving her post. Sadly, she cannot come."

Ash, personally was devastated. He had broken two promises now – or so he thought. He had never done so before and found it one of the hardest things to deal with at the moment.

"We'll save them, Ash. Don't worry." Diantha tried to comfort him.

"I hope so." Ash replied glumly.

Diantha, knowing about Ash's unconfirmed love for Serena, bet that he was more concerned for her than anyone else.

"You know her. She's strong. She'll pull through." She said quietly. Ash faced her.

"You're right."

XXX

Steven shook his head wildly when he woke up. Last he remembered was walking alongside Metagross while looking for Bonnie, then there was nothing. Now he was in a cell of some sort, with his arms tied behind his back.

He writhed around before someone stopped him. It was Alain, who was in a neighboring cell.

"It's useless. Don't try. Steel ropes are too strong for humans."

"Well then Metagross can..." Steven trailed off, assuming their Pokemon had been taken from them.

"Now that you two are awake, tell me, have you seen Serena? She's not with us, it seems." Brock's voice carried over from his cell, opposite them.

"Don't think so. I think Lysandre knows she's a valuable possession. He knows he can turn the tables on Ash by using her." Steven answered him.

"The question is, what could he be planning?" Alain pondered out loud.

XXX

"Diantha!" A deep voice hollered from the entrance of the Pokemon Centre.

"Wikstrom! Thank you for making it!"

"No need. Of course I'd help a friend."

"Me too." This came from Drasna, who sauntered towards Diantha.

"As would I." the words flowed through a rather high-pitched voice, belonging to Siebold.

"Thank you all so much. We'll be sure to stop Lysandre!"

Cheers rang out from the Elite Four members, and for once in the past few hours, Ash felt confident.

 _ **Okay, I'm sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than usual. I thought it'd make more sense if I ended it here.**_

 _ **Now for some good news: there is one day left before my summer holidays start. You might be thinking: 'Summer holidays? Who has summer holidays NOW?'**_

 _ **Well, I live in Australia, which means I have summer holidays now. And remember what I said about summer holidays and fanfiction writing?**_

 _ **That's right, more chapters. Anyways, enjoy the rest of your week, next chapter should be up before the end of the week.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to GameFreak, etc.**_

 _ **SUMMER HOLIDAYS ARE HERE! I have all the time I need to write fanfiction, so expect bi-daily chapters! Anyways, enjoy this one!**_

Ash repeatedly smacked his fist into the wall. His face was overflowing with anger.

 _"What do you mean, their real base hasn't been found yet? It's been one week!"_

 _"Ash, calm down. The police force has been cut down so they can supervise the Master Class in Ambrette Town." Diantha explained calmly._

 _"I think the existence of this world is more important than a Master Class Showcase, no?" Ash asked sarcastically._

 _"Officer Jenny's doing her best. She's only got ten others with her-"_

 _"She'd have fifteen if she let us help!"_

 _"True, but she doesn't want the Elite Four or Champion to get hurt. Or the general public in your case."_

 _"I AM NOT AN ORDINARY PERSON. I have discussed this with my friend Dawn last week. I saved the world thirty flipping times. Is that not enough to convince this imbecilic Miltank of an officer to let me help? Besides, I have friends who are prisoners of Lysandre, I have the right to help!"_

 _"You know, if you can find where their base is, I'll let Gardevoir loose on Officer Jenny until she lets us help."_

 _"Deal."_

"WHERE IS THEIR DAMN BASE?"

"Young man. If you truly are passionate about doing something here, I'll help – but you have to tell me a reason for me to do so." Siebold offered the frustrated boy.

"I have friends, held captive by Lysandre. The world could end if we don't find them soon."

"Not good enough. I know there's more to it. I'm a smart man, Ash Ketchum, and I can tell that you haven't said everything."

"Fine! There's someone I love there, alright? Someone who is my inspiration to wake up each day. Someone who I would do anything for."

"Good. Now I will assist you, on one condition."

"What is it?" Ash groaned.

"You have to tell her your feelings after this is all over."

"I will."

Siebold strode out the door. He turned back to Ash.

"You coming?"

"Right. Sorry."

Ash rushed after him and called out Staraptor and Noivern for them. Siebold climbed onto Noivern with slight difficulty due to his robes.

"Staraptor, Noivern, let's go. We haven't got all day."

Staraptor and Noivern boosted themselves off the ground and took flight.

XXX

After hours of searching, Staraptor was given the order to land. Ash rolled off onto the hard earth.

"Ouch."

Noivern dropped down next to him, and Siebold slid off, more gracefully than Ash.

"I think we should call it for the day."

"No. We can't. Not yet. Not when my friends are relying on me." Ash told the older man, sitting up.

"There's no good in trying when you're tired."

"I will do anything for my friends."

"This is not what they'd want. They don't want you beating yourself up, starving yourself, so you can find Team Flare's stupid base."

"I know. It's just that I want this all over, you know?" Ash slumped back down to hit his head on the dirt again.

"Ouch."

"You need to learn from your mistakes." Siebold joked.

Something struck Ash in the face. Like Pikachu's tail the other day, on the plane to Kalos.

"Of course! We've been doing something wrong this whole time! We've been constantly looking for their base from the air, but we haven't considered that it could be underground!"

"It could be very far away." Siebold pointed out.

"No. They came in too quickly that day we raided their ship. They couldn't have been far away. It doesn't make sense if they had come the moment they were warned of their decoy base being attacked. We were there for an hour. It took about an hour to get to their fake base from around here. They must be near."

"Right then. We'll come back tomorrow and you can dig as much as you want. Which won't be much."

"Who said I'll be the one digging? I have a few friends who'd be willing to do the job for me."

XXX

Ash was up early the next morning. He was ready to do work, not break the wall. Well, maybe he'd break a few walls if he found Team Flare's hideout, but otherwise he wouldn't be receiving any repair fees from Nurse Joy.

He ate breakfast within minutes. Not that he didn't do that already every morning. Without waiting for Siebold, who had joined him the previous day, he left.

He flew to an area halfway between Camphrier Town and Cyllage City. Here he threw three Pokeballs.

What came out was a mostly maroon crocodile, a fire-maned monkey and a navy blue dragon that loosely resembled a shark.

"Krookodile, Infernape, Gabite, I want you to dig around this area. If you find anything special, I will be here. I hope you don't mind me asking. If you don't want to do it, it's okay. I can do some myself."

Of course Ash's Pokemon didn't mind that they were the ones doing the work. Ash had done plenty for them, now it was time for them to do something for him.

All three nodded at Ash, as if telling him to go on, and that they were all going to help. Ash, in return, smiled at them.

"Thanks guys. Now Infernape, I want you going north. Gabite, south please. Krookodile, you're going east towards Camphrier. Come back if you get tired. I won't push you."

Infernape was the first to leave. It had started moving right after it had been addressed. Slamming its paws into the dirt, it went under. Krookodile did the same, only instead of following Infernape, he went east. Gabite slowly looked south and eventually also started digging.

Ash knew if there was something in each of their paths, Infernape would probably be the first to find it. After all, it had dug up basically a whole battlefield before – and so Ash waited, for any one of his Pokemon to return.

XXX

The hideout wasn't large, and therefore most noise could be heard from anywhere within the place.

Lysandre was testing a few things with Squishy, who until this day, Team Flare still called Z-1. Bonnie wriggled around in her seat, watching helplessly as her friend was put under endless tests.

"I think this is good enough, boss."

"Last time it was good enough, my face was the thing that was destroyed, not the world. I want better than 'good enough', Xerosic."

"Of course sir." Xerosic apologised.

Lysandre noticed Bonnie squirming. He glared at her and she stopped almost immediately. She wasn't so much scared of the glare, more of what he might do to her if she didn't stop.

"Stop moving. You're next for this. And then we'll test you on your friends."

XXX

Gabite hit something shiny. Sure, he had stopped biting people's heads nowadays, as seen earlier with Ash, but now he tended to bite on shiny things – and so he crunched down on the metal.

On the other side, Lysandre and Xerosic panicked. They were almost certain nobody could find their base down here, below an innocent man's home.

"What on this blasted earth was that?" Lysandre questioned angrily.

"I don't know. Must be some sort of digging Pokemon."

"I think digging Pokemon make much less noise than that, you idiot!"

"Maybe one decided to bite or hit the wall?"

"Whatever. Just make sure nobody gets in here."

Gabite, after freeing his teeth from the steel, went back the way he came, back to Ash to tell him of his little discovery.

XXX

After many hours, Krookodile returned. Ash had expected this – Infernape had amazing stamina, as did Gabite, who, though only being a second-stage evolution unlike the other two, was a pre-evolution of a pseudo-legendary which meant he could probably do this for a while.

Ash looked at Krookodile hopefully, who only shook his head dejectedly. He had wanted to help his trainer so much, but had failed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the others will come back with something." Ash comforted him, as if sensing his thoughts.

Gabite burst out of the hole he had dug. He glanced elatedly at Ash.

"You found it?"

Gabite nodded to answer Ash's question. Before Ash could congratulate him, Infernape popped out of its own hole and lumbered over to Ash, looking somewhat depressed.

"Infernape! Nice to have you back. Gabite found their base! All three of you, take a break. We'll come back tomorrow. Good work today." Ash commended them as he returned them to their Pokeballs.

Ash got onto Noivern, who had been waiting the whole time, and flew back to the Cyllage City Pokemon Centre.

XXX

"Where is the boy?" Drasna interrogated her fellow Elite Four members and Champion.

"Siebold, don't think I didn't see you sneaking off with him yesterday. Tell us." Wikstrom demanded.

"Don't ask me. He just said he was going to dig underground somewhere. He didn't tell me exactly where." Siebold answered indignantly.

"My, my, I never thought the Elite Four could argue with each other over something so insignificant." Diantha sighed.

"This is not insignificant, miss Diantha! Your friend could be hurt! Or worse!"

"Officer Jenny. Order from your Champion to shut up! Now!" Diantha requested firmly.

"I will not shut up! You don't rule this country. I work for the government of Kalos. Not you. So I insist you-"

"Hey, don't talk to my friend like that. Why don't you battle her to see who's better?"

Nobody had seen Ash enter. He wasn't looking very pleased. Sure he had just found Team Flare's real hideout, but he had come back to see and hear something that angered him.

"Where have you been young man?"

"I found Team Flare's real base, and the location is none of your concern."

"Sir, you are under arrest."

"Oh? For what?"

"For impeding an investigation. You must tell us the location if you wish to be free."

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM, YOU UNCULTURED SWINUB? I have saved this world multiple times, and I will not allow a no-life arrest me for not giving her small details. This is none of your business." Ash bellowed.

"Manectric, use Thunderwave."

"Pikachu, counter it, would you?"

Officer Jenny's Manectric, which was sitting obediently on the ground beside her legs, suddenly stood up and charged up a pulse of electricity to shoot at Ash. Before it could leave the Pokemon's mouth, however, Pikachu leapt off Ash's shoulder and, with a glowing tail, hit the Manectric on the head. Manectric was dazed for a moment and in that moment, Pikachu hit it with an Electro Ball, effectively knocking it out.

"Return, Manectric."

"Now you know why you shouldn't annoy me. Now get out."

Officer Jenny took no time in leaving. Seconds later they could hear her motorbike rumbling down the road.

"Glad that's cleared up. Everyone, tomorrow, we attack. Bring your strongest. I don't care if you usually have four, bring as many as you can. Let's do this."

XXX

The next day Ash led the others to where they had dug holes the previous day. Without warning, he slid into the hole Gabite made. Diantha jumped in after him, followed by Wikstrom and then Drasna. Siebold reluctantly entered the hole as he didn't want to get his clothing filthy. After some encouragement from the others he hopped – or rather fell in.

It was cramped inside, and Siebold and Wikstrom even had to stoop. Ash, who was decently tall, had to bend his neck to fit.

They stumbled through the tunnel in the darkness before they heard a deep thundering.

"What is that sound?" Drasna asked worriedly.

"It sounds awfully close. Too close for my liking." Wikstrom replied vaguely.

"Whatever it is, we'll need our Pokemon. Send them out." Ash muttered.

"What? In this space? You must be crazy, young man!" Drasna hissed.

"It's better than being rammed into by a Onix. Now send out your Pokemon."

Drasna gave up arguing with Ash. She took out a Pokeball and pressed the small button, like the others had before her. Her Altaria appeared before her, hovering beside Wikstrom's Aegislash.

The source of the noise came closer. It must have been from one huge Pokemon, as the amount of sound being produced was defeaning.

"This can't be good. I wonder what it is."

Ash barely had time to utter a command for Pikachu before a Pokemon burrowed right next to them. Ash was convinced this Pokemon meant no harm, or it would've just hit them right on. He took some time to study it. The rough shape of it was that of a dog. It was oddly coloured, with random spots of green and black on different body parts. Something else, what looked similar to a leash, extended from and trailed behind its neck. Below where it joined the Pokemon's body, there was a patch of blue.

"Zygarde. You scared us."

"I do not care. Currently you and Diantha are the only ones who can hear me. I don't particularly trust the others."

"Still wary. I guess that can't be helped. Now continue."

"I sensed that my partner is in pain. Something is trying to take over its mind. Help me save it, before it is too late."

"We were going to do that just now." Diantha informed the canine figure.

"Good. Then we shall waste no time. I will make this tunnel larger for you. You look unbearably cramped in here."

"Thank you, Zygarde. I promise you, we will save Squishy."

The Pokemon dipped its head, probably the closest it could come to nodding. Then, it sped off and at blinding speeds, it began enlarging the path for Ash and the others.

Wikstrom and Siebold were finally able to stand up straight. After waiting for the two men to stretch a little, the group moved further through the tunnel.

Ash was blundering in the darkness before Zygarde's voice came to him.

"Stop!" It shouted, but it was too late. Ash wandered right into the metal wall Gabite had dug into the day before.

"Ouch."

"You learned from one mistake. I can tell you haven't learned from the other." Siebold whispered from behind him.

"Now is not time for you and your bad jokes, Siebold." Diantha cautioned him.

"How do we get past this point?" Ash questioned.

"We go up." Zygarde answered him.

"So we dug this tunnel for nothing?"

"You could say that."

Without another word, Zygarde bounded up and dug a slope up towards the surface. Ash ambled up the trail Zygarde had left in its wake and found himself on the surface again. He took in his surroundings, and saw right beside him was a small hut with a crop farm behind it. He turned to his companions, who were now also out of the underground.

"This doesn't look like a secret base to me."

"Don't give up hope so easily Ash. You and I know well that their base could be anywhere, especially where you'd least expect it." Diantha cheered.

"You're right. Let's move in."

"For precautions, leave your Pokemon out, everyone." Diantha warned.

Diantha, not following her own instructions, recalled her Gougeist and sent out her Gardevoir. She noticed the strange looks the others were giving her, especially Zygarde.

"Never hurts to have your best Pokemon out."

Siebold, upon hearing this, pulled out another Pokeball. He threw it out and Blastoise landed in front of him. Drasna joined him, and sent out her Noivern instead.

Ash, not that he didn't trust Pikachu, sent out Greninja.

"Pikachu, don't take this as a sign of distrust. I'm trusting you with a big job right now. IF things get tough, your role is to let out Charizard, Sceptile and Infernape, alright?"

"Pika!" The Mouse Pokemon responded.

The group stalked towards the door, fearing any security. Just as they got to the door, they thought they had managed unseen, had there been anyone to watch.

What they did not see was the hidden camera in the plant pot next to them.

XXX

"Review of plans please, Xerosic."

"Of course. Zygarde calls upon its cells. The young girl will me mind-controlled so that she can control Zygarde. Last time we let Zygarde do its own thing our plans were ruined. Then we take our prisoners to the top of the Prism Tower, make Zygarde hit them one by one until only the other girl is the only one left, wait for the boy, blow them up together so it's a nice ending to the love story, and start destroying the world."

"Sounds good to me."

"Oh, but Lysandre, they're here right now." A feminine voice called from the other side of the room.

Lysandre looked to where the tall blonde woman stood. She was watching a screen which was allegedly the security camera for the outside. On the screen was Ash, Diantha, three of the Elite Four and a ten percent forme Zygarde.

"Seems like we'll leave earlier than expected then. Aliana! Mable! Take our guests onto the helicopters! Prepare to take off immediately. Xerosic, I want you to delete any files we have down here. Delete the plans. We know what they are. Bryony, Celosia, stay behind and hold them up while we escape."

Aliana and Mable rushed off to get the helicopters ready. Xerosic frantically clicked away on the mouse, erasing every last file on the computer that they had.

"What about me?" The woman asked curiously.

"You. Are going to stay behind as well. I know that Bryony and Celosia won't hold up on their own. Besides, it'd give them a bit of a surprise and a challenge, don't you think?"

"I must say I do agree, Lysandre. I must say I do."

Lysandre swaggered over to the staircase and took it down to the lowest level, where they kept their vehicles. After a few minutes, Xerosic also went down.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face." The woman smirked.

XXX

Ash knocked on the door, which made everyone else facepalm, even Zygarde.

"What? Common courtesy, can't you see this is somebody's home?"

Before anybody could answer, a kindly-seeming old man opened the door. He looked to be in his late sixties, with a goatee beard and tufts of hair behind his ears. A bit like Ramos, almost.

"Hello. What can I do for the Champion, Elite Four and their friends?"

"We wish to know if a man named Lysandre had been using your home."

"Why, yes he has. Why do you ask?"

"He's the leader of Team Flare. They're a criminal organisation, sir, and they must be stopped. We're here to stop them."

"I never would've thought. I was running dry on money when they suddenly appeared on my doorstep, offering me thousands if I allowed them to use my home. Of course I agreed."

"Well we can't blame you for that. What we want you do for us is evacuate. Grab whatever is important to you, and leave, because this place is getting wrecked."

"Of course. Thanks for the forewarning."

The heroes – if you could call them that – walked inside. Zygarde sniffed around and led the others to a shifty-looking door.

"It's a staircase entrance behind that, before you ask." Zygarde told them.

Pikachu smashed the door open with one Iron Tail. Ash didn't even have to ask. They ran down the stairs before reaching another floor. Here, Bryony and Celosia were waiting.

"Ooh, look who's here."

"He must really like that girl. Gosh. Shame she's-"

"Enough! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Liepard, counter it with Dark Pulse! Bisharp, take advantage of it to use Stone Edge!"

"No you don't! Aegislash, Iron Head, right through that Stone Edge!"

"Elite Four? Lysandre never warned us about this!" Celosia complained.

"Shut up and fight you idiot!" Bryony commanded.

"Fine! Manectric, use Thunderbolt on Aegislash!"

Liepard leapt out of the shadows and fired a beam of purple energy at Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Bisharp flung stones at Pikachu, who was still in mid-air, only to be countered perfectly by Wikstrom's Aegislash. Manectric let off a strike of electricity at Aegislash, but the attack was deflected by Siebold's Blastoise's Dragon Pulse.

"Darn! Drapion, Cross Poison!"

"Noivern, Flamethrower!" Drasna shrieked.

Flamethrower cancelled out Cross Poison easily. Drapion clearly was no match for Noivern.

"Diantha, you, Ash and Zygarde go on through. We'll take care of things here."

"Okay. I'll leave this to you! Be careful!"

Diantha pulled Ash along with her, past Bryony and Celosia and to another set of stairs.

"Great. I though this floor was the only one." Diantha whined.

"We're almost there." Zygarde said.

Ash reached the bottom of the steps first. Diantha was just behind him. Zygarde pounced down the last few, over the railing.

"I'm amazed you made it this far. Lysandre wasn't kidding when he told me his admins were useless."

Ash recognised the voice. Diantha did too. They searched for the source of the voice. The speaker strode out of the darkness and revealed herself.

"Tell me, were you surprised?" Cynthia asked.

 _ **TWISTS ARE SOOO MUCH FUN. What do you think?**_

 _ **Quick note: I will be going camping on 25th and 26th BUT I will make sure to download the Wattpad mobile app so I can keep writing! That does mean readers will have to use Wattpad for a day or two. Sorry for any inconveniences!**_

 _ **Also, I will be publishing my Wattpad special 'Bonnie's Adventures' on Christmas day! Make sure to look out for it! Otherwise, thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to GameFreak, etc.**_

 _ **I'm not sure if the reactions I got to the twist in the previous chapter were positive or negative... either way, I'm continuing as I am. NO REGRETS!**_

"Cynthia? Why? I thought we were friends! All of us!"

"Ash, my dear boy, don't fret. This is only temporary. Once Lysandre has restarted this world, we will be friends. Trust me on this one."

"What made you do this, Cynthia? Why would you betray our trust in you? The whole of Sinnoh's trust in you?" Diantha questioned.

"Lysandre promised me eternal beauty, if I worked with him for a while."

"You don't understand! When he destroys this world, you're going down with it! This is only going to work out for him, not you!" Ash shouted at his former friend.

"His offer was too tempting. He's made me more confident."

"Really? Just because he made you stronger?"

"I've never been more powerful. I feel complete."

"Don't you know what they say about power? Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely. If this is what has happened to the Cynthia I called my friend for the past ten years of my life, I regret that." Diantha wept.

Cynthia flinched. It was true. She and Diantha had been friends for a long time, since the end of their childhood, when they met at a Champions' meeting in Johto.

"You know, Cynthia. I met Lysandre years ago. Before I found out about his true intentions. He gave me the same offer as he gave to you. If I worked with him, I'd be forever beautiful, young, elegant – but I knew that was impossible. I turned him down. Why did you let him get into your head?" Diantha screamed.

"Diantha, it pains me to see you like this. Join me. We can be together, friends, like we were before all of this. We can be lively, for years to come."

"No! I will never join you! Not in your eternal life!" Diantha yelled furiously.

"Oh well. I tried. Ash, might I convince you? You know this means infinite years of travelling with your Pokemon."

"Cynthia, please listen. There will be a point in life, when you have done everything you can, everything you've ever wanted. When I'm still young, Pikachu will be gone. Noctowl, Bayleef, Kingler. They'll all have passed, while I'm still here doing nothing that I'd consider fun. Even if I took you up on this offer, Lysandre's instincts would tell him to eliminate me anyway."

"Whatever you say. Glaceon, battle dance!"

"You still don't believe us! Infernape! Go!"

"You will regret this, Cynthia! Aurorus, come out!"

"Glaceon, use Ice Beam on Infernape!"

"Aurorus, counter it with your Thunder!"

"Infernape, use Mach Punch!"

As Ice Beam was deflected by Thunder, Infernape charged in, its fist glowing. It struck Glaceon in the abdomen. Glaceon skidded back in pain.

"Well, well, the fun's just beginning. Gastrodon! Help out Glaceon!"

A pink-bellied Gastrodon came out of the Pokeball. It landed heavily on the floor, awaiting Cynthia's order.

"Earthquake from you, Gastrodon, and another Ice Beam, Glaceon!"

Gastrodon jumped up into the air and slammed back down, creating tremors which shook towards Infernape and Aurorus.

"Dodge it, Infernape!"

"No need. Aurorus, Reflect!"

Infernape sprung off the ground involuntarily, while Aurorus made a wall of energy that blocked Earthquake. Just as the wall went down, however, an Ice Beam passed where it was, sped past Aurorus, and headed straight for Infernape. Aurorus was unable to do anythign and neither was Infernape. Despite the attack being not very effective, the side effect it had was freezing Infernape. Infernape was frozen solid and not able to move – before Ash called the next attack.

"I think you forgot Infernape knows this move. Flare Blitz!"

Infernape, though frozen, heard its trainer's command and lit up. Soon, Infernape was out of the ice, body alight, darting at Glaceon, making full use of the Flare Blitz attack.

Infernape easily outsped Glaceon, and landed a direct hit on Glaceon. Even with the massive damage Flare Blitz offered and the type advantage the move had over an Ice-type like Glaceon, the Pokemon still stood up seemingly unscathed.

"Still standing? Aurorus, use Thunder again!"

"Gastrodon, tank it for Glaceon!"

"Don't let it, Infernape! Mach Punch!"

Gastrodon slithered in front of Glaceon, hoping to take the Thunder attack, as Electric-type attacks had no effect on a Ground-type like her. It looked good for the Sinnoh Champion's two as Thunder came closer to the pair, Gastrodon still planted protectively in front of Glaceon.

That was until Infernape came in from the side, and smashed Gastrodon into oblivion with a Mach Punch, and out of the way of the Thunder. There was one flaw that neither Ash nor Diantha forsaw, which was Infernape getting the in the way of the Thunder instead. Infernape, luckily, was smart and reflexive enough to use a move on its own, and it burrowed underground with Dig.

This caused Thunder to strike Glaceon directly. Even after taking two super effective hits from Infernape and a Thunder from Aurorus, it was astonishingly still able to get up.

"You've trained it well, but this is the end for it. Aurorus, Thunder!"

"Mirror Coat." Cynthia ordered simply.

"Oh no! Cancel the attack, Aurorus!"

Diantha's cry was too late, and as Thunder flashed towards Glaceon, Glaceon's body started shining different colours. The moment the Thunder touched the Pokemon, it was fully absorbed and fired back moments later. It zapped Aurorus with double the power it had come at, proving to be fatal as Aurorus fainted from the attack.

"Return, Aurorus. You did your best."

"I'm amazed Steven could speak so highly of you. Can't even take out my Glaceon with a powerful Infernape helping."

Diantha grot her teeth angrily. "Tyrantrum, let's show them! Head Smash on Glaceon, go!"

Tyrantrum stomped towards Glaceon, head bowed. Glaceon back away into the wall. At the last moment, just when Head Smash was going to connect with Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokemon shifted to the right, and Head Smash only ended up denting the wall.

"While it's distracted! Come up, Infernape!"

Cynthia had completely forgotten that Infernape went underground minutes ago to avoid being struck by its ally's Thunder. Infernape burst out of the ground and its fist collided with Glaceon's chin. This final move was just enough to knock out Glaceon.

Without a word, Cynthia withdrew Glaceon and sent out Garchomp. Ash was surprised to see her ace Pokemon out already.

"This one's mine. Gardevoir, go!"

Ash was caught off guard by Diantha pushing past him, recalling Tyrantrum and sending out Gardevoir.

"Mega Evolve!" Both Champions commanded, brushing their Key Stones.

Both Garchomp's and Gardevoir's Mega Stones reacted, resulting in the two Pokemon Mega Evolving. Currently, it could go either way even though Gardevoir had the type advantage.

"Psychic!"

"Dragon Rush it!"

As a normal Garchomp, she may have been able to outspeed Gardevoir, but the Mega Evolution had in fact downgraded Garchomp's speed while raising Gardevoir's, making Gardevoir faster. Garchomp was stopped in mid-step by a glowing blue light around her still form.

"Moonblast!"

"Draco Meteor right at it!"

Though Dragon-type moves had no effect against Fairy-types, that didn't mean they couldn't counter Fairy-type moves. Draco Meteor was launched forward, unusually, as it was more often sent upwards. It came into contact with Moonblast, and successfully stopped it from reaching the target.

At this point, Psychic had faded away and Garchomp was able to move freely again. Cynthia took the chance and ordered and attack immediately.

"Giga Impact!"

"Gardevoir, use Psychic again!"

Garchomp was going far too fast already this time for Gardevoir to lock on to her, and crashed right into Gardevoir, encased in purple-pink light with the occasional streak of gold.

Gardevoir was a Pokemon that never had a good defence stat, and Garchomp was a Pokemon that always had a ridiculous attack stat. Combined, Gardevoir was heavily damaged, but was still able to get up.

"Gardevoir, while it's recharging! Use Moonblast!"

Ash noticed Gardevoir having trouble with even forming the attack, let alone firing it at Garchomp accurately.

"Gardevoir! Stop the attack! Don't stress yourself!" He yelled. Diantha looked at him, confused, before Gardevoir slumped down, fainted. She reverted back from its Mega Evolution and lay there, motionless.

"Gardevoir! Are you alright?"

Gardevoir made no response, and Ash became increasingly worried.

"It'll be out of commission for a few days. Let it rest."

Ash glanced at Cynthia. At least she still had compassion for Pokemon, but he wasn't going to let her get away with this.

"I didn't want to battle you, but with every passing moment you are delaying me from saving the one I love. I'm not going to let that pass. Greninja! Switch in! Infernape, out!"

Ash tossed out Greninja's Pokeball and pulled out Infernape's to send them out and return them, respectively.

"Greninja! We'll show her why her decision was a mistake! LET'S GO!"

A whirlpool formed around Greninja. Noticeable through the water veil was Greninja's new appearance, which roughly resembled Ash.

"Cynthia, you don't want to mess with us." Ash warned her. He was determined to beat her no matter what it took.

"Oh nonsense. Garchomp, Dragon Rush!"

"Double Team!"

Garchomp tried as hard as she could, but couldn't find the real Greninja before the Dragon Rush faded away. There were still several copies remaining.

"Aerial Ace!"

"Brick Break on every last one!"

As each Greninja ran up to Garchomp to smack her with an illuminated hand or foot, Garchomp slashed at the illusions with its large blade hand, before there were none left.

"Where did it go?"

"Down!"

Cynthia wondered what Ash meant by that. Her unasked question was soon answered when Greninja dropped from the ceiling, and pounded down on Garchomp's head.

"Giga Impact, close range!"

"Double Team!"

Again, Garchomp was hopelessly outsped by Greninja, who managed to split into tens of different copies. Garchomp stopped the attack. It was better to not use the attack, as she would be immobilised next turn if it was fully executed.

"Water Shuriken!"

The large star on Greninja's and every copy's back was ripped off and hurled at Garchomp. It struck the Mach Pokemon's chest, pushing her back slightly.

"I'll give you ten more attacks before I intervene." Zygarde's voice spoke in Ash's head.

"No! I don't care how many moves I take, you aren't getting involved, Zygarde! Greninja! Cut!"

"Brick Break!"

Glimmering kunai screeched against luminescent blades. It seemed that neither was prevailing, before Ash called another order.

"Throw an Aerial Ace in there!"

Cynthia expected Garchomp to be able to be able to block it as well, but what nobody except Ash expected was Greninja's foot hitting Garchomp instead of its hand. Garchomp was momentarily dazed, and started panting.

"Garchomp! Draco Meteor!"

Garchomp, halfway drained, charged up a ball of orange it its mouth and shot it at Greninja. Ash knew that whatever movement he made to dodge these would reflect onto Greninja, but it was better safe than sorry.

"Dodge!"

Greninja, being the one dodging, dragged Ash's body along with it. He found himself ducking, sliding to the left and right, sometimes even jumping to dodge the fragments of the Draco Meteor.

"Let's finish this! Get in close and barrage her with Aerial Ace!"

Greninja darted right next to Garchomp and slapped the living daylights out of her with his hands and feet. Garchomp reeled back into the wall, and fell onto her knees.

"Greninja! WATER SHURIKEN! LET'S GO!"

Greninja obeyed the order immediately. He took off the Water Shuriken on its back, and levitated it above his head, spinning it. Before long, it was an exact replica of the one they had thrown at Alain and his Charizard years ago. Greninja threw it. Garchomp made no attempt to dodge or block it as the shuriken flew at her.

The result was devastating. Garchomp was hopelessly unable to battle and there was an enormous dent where Garchomp had been.

"Return, Garchomp."

"Stop, Cynthia. You won't beat us."

"I give." She relented, seeing sense. If her best Pokemon had just been knocked out by his, there was no point trying anymore. Diantha walked over to her.

"Cynthia, we'll give you one chance. Where is Lysandre headed?"

"Lumiose City. He's intending on controlling your friend – the girl – and Zygarde so they work together to destroy the world. He said he's going to start by, well, 'disposing' of some garbage, and I'm sure you know what he means by that. In public."

"Nobody does that to my friends. Cynthia, I'll give you an opportunity. As your friend. Work with us, and we'll let you off scot-free." Diantha suggested.

"Deal."

Diantha and Cynthia clasped hands. Ash watched joyfully for a few seconds, before turning to Zygarde and motioning for it to follow him. He went up the stairs again and found the Elite Four members conversing cheerfully and the Team Flare administrators out cold next to them.

Just as Bryony was stirring, Wikstrom's Aegislash slammed the flat of its blade into the back of her head, rendering her unconscious again.

"Aegislash, how many times to I have to tell you, not too strong!" Wikstrom joked.

"Ash, how was it down there? Sounded positively explosive." Siebold said casually.

"Oh, I had a fun battle with the Sinnoh Champion. Not much else. She'll be joining us now."

"Good. Any idea of their plans?"

"They're going to Lumiose City. They're going to use Bonnie and Zygarde's friendship to destroy the world. Or attempt to. Because they're not getting past me!"

Wikstrom applauded his determination. "That's the spirit. We'll leave right after we hand over these two pot-heads to the police and get some rest then."

XXX

"We don't have much time. He's pulling off his plan tonight." Cynthia informed them. DIt had taken a bit of time waking Ash up after his battle with her the night before.

"It's time we leave then." Wikstrom stated.

"I can't leave. Gardevoir needs to rest more. I'll join you as soon as possible. Good luck."

"Alright Diantha."

Ash climbed onto Staraptor and the Elite Four members and Cynthia got on their Pokemon. Waving goodbye to Diantha, they flew towards Lumiose City to save Ash's friends – and the world.

XXX

Ash saw the crowds of people around the Prism Tower. He spotted multiple Officer Jenny, some surveilling the area and others taping up the general area so the public couldn't get through.

Finally, he saw Lysandre on the top of the Prism Tower. He had a red fifty percent Zygarde sitting next to him and Ash's friends underneath it. Bonnie was nowhere to be seen. Other Team Flare members like Xerosic, Aliana and Mable were running around – or rather Xerosic tried to run – and giving orders to grunts, occasionally passing food around.

"His show isn't going off until later today. Your friends should be safe until then."

"So you're going to risk their lives? Risk the existence of this world?"

"It's smarter than going now. Tonight you'll blend in with the crowd."

"And tonight, every Officer Jenny you see here will be going up there and you'll be as free as a Fletchinder to go through the security tape." Wikstrom added.

"Smart thinking. I still think we should see what they've got going on so we can formulate a plan."

"Good idea. Ash, you, Cynthia and I will go up. Some people aren't subtle enough." Drasna demanded.

"Right. You two warn everyone else here to move away in case Lysandre spots us and things get ugly."

Siebold and Wikstrom nodded. They dashed off into the crowd, whispering warnings to every person. Seeing it was an Elite Four member speaking to them, they believed them and slowly everyone parted and went home or back to what they were doing before.

Meanwhile, Ash, Cynthia and Drasna were on their Pokemon, gliding around the top of the Prism Tower. Ash passed by his four captured friends. None of them were moving. Lysandre had his Pokemon out, all four of them, consisting of a Mienshao, Honchkrow, Pyroar and of course his Mega Gyarados.

Ash signaled for the three of them to go back down. Once they landed, Ash began to talk.

"His scientist has priority. Go for him first. But make sure he doesn't crush you under him."

Drasna and Cynthia, despite the situation, cracked up.

XXX

It was time. The usual lights on the Prism Tower flickered on, but in addition to these, huge beacons were shining from the very top. Lysandre's beacons, which were used to attract attention from the media.

"Go. Everyone take one side. Siebold, your problem you don't have a Flying-type. You can wait for them to drop. Your job is to catch them so they don't hit the ground too hard."

"Alright. Got it."

"Let's go."

Ash ran towards the security tape, trying to get under. However, he was bombarded with new reporters.

"Sir, why are you going in there? Surely Officer Jenny has put this up for a reason."

"Excuse me, but what are you doing, going in there?"

"Do you know that this is dangerous?"

"SHUT UP! I'm going in there because my friends and the person I love is up there. I don't care what that imbecilic woman did. I'm going to go save my friends, and I don't care how dangerous this can be. I've fallen through dimensions before. This doesn't compare."

"Who is this person you love?"

"How do you intend to get up there?"

"Alright. That's it. Greninja, get rid of these morons for me please."

Greninja came out of his Pokeball and immediately transformed into Ash-Greninja, scaring everyone in the vicinity away. Ash, Wikstrom, Drasna and Cynthia were able to get through easily. Ash called upon Noivern, hopped on with Greninja and flew up.

Noivern dropped down onto the platform where Team Flare was. Ash slid off as quickly as he could, and threw every Pokeball he had.

He now faced Aliana and her Druddigon.

"Looks like someone made it to the party. Druddigon, let's blow them with some confetti. Dark Pulse!"

"I have no time for weak people like you. Water Shuriken!"

Ash's pure determination boosted the Water Shuriken's power by two times at least. Not caring about the type disadvantage of the move, Greninja sent it slicing through the air at Druddigon. Druddigon, though not unable to battle, was pushed off the Prism Tower. Ash heard Siebold shout from below.

"How the hell am I supposed to catch this one?"

"Nothing is stopping me from saving my friends." He said in a dark tone to Aliana. He legitimately bolted towards her, landed his hands on her shoulders, and shoved her off the building. He didn't worry about her. Siebold would do fine.

We made his way to where Drasna was battling Lysandre.

"Oh my. Guests. Xerosic! Time to release the beast!"

Xerosic pushed a few buttons and Zygarde cranked its head in Ash and Drasna's direction. A mind-controlled Bonnie strolled beside it.

"Dragon Pulse."

A dragon-shaped burst of energy came from where Zygarde's mouth would be if it had one, and soared towards Ash and Drasna.

"Block it with Dragon Pulse, Noivern!"

"Water Shuriken, Greninja!"

Noivern blasted the same attack at Zygarde's, while Greninja hurled a Water Shuriken to add to it. In the end, Zygarde powered through and Dragon Pulse caused an explosion that knocked Drasna off the Prism Tower. Ash was blown back to the edge.

"Land's Wrath." Bonnie called monotonously.

Ash was out of things to do. He looked to his right, to empty air. No inspiration there, obviously. He then looked to his left. There, his friends were tied up. The most evident was Serena, who was locked to the wall itself. Her eyes were shut.

"Serena!"

Land's Wrath was closing in on him. He had to do something soon, but he didn't have the will to.

"Ash. Never give up until it's over, right?" Serena's voice sang. Ash looked at her. Her eyelids fluttered open. She smiled warmly at him, and that was all the encouragement he needed.

"Greninja! We aren't losing this! WATER SHURIKEN! NO HOLDING BACK!"

Greninja spun his throwing star many times, igniting it before finally tossing it accurately at the incoming Land's Wrath attack.

The two attacks collided, causing yet another explosion. Smoke covered the whole area.

Gradually, the smoke dissipated, and what Lysandre saw was unbelievable, in his opinion. Ash and Greninja were standing, perfectly fine.

"Good luck, good game, Lysandre. Water Shuriken. All we've got, Greninja. Let's go."

 _ **Oh gosh to me this chapter seems so bad, but that's what happens when I'm annoyed. What am I annoyed at? My pure bad RNG luck.**_

 _ **Never mind that. My new fanfiction will be coming out tomorrow and hopefully on Christmas Day (I'll make it 12a.m. UTC time) if you want to read it. If I can't post anything for Christmas, I'm sorry and beforehand I wish you a Merry Christmas!**_

 _ **Also I DO NOT ADVISE CALLING POLICE OFFICERS 'IMBECILIC' IN PUBLIC, I'M MAKING ASH DO IT RIGHT NOW SO THAT THE STORY FITS ONE WAY OR THE OTHER.**_

 _ **HOWEVER, IF NEWS REPORTERS ARE STOPPING YOU FROM SAVING THE ONE YOU LOVE, FEEL FREE TO GIVE THEM AN UPPERCUT TO THE JAW. IT AIN'T ILLEGAL.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to GameFreak, etc.**_

_**So, um... I've decided I will continue this story on ., except updates will come earlier on Wattpad than here. I've got a really weird mind, don't you think?**_

 _ **Anyway without further ado, here is the chapter. Enjoy!**_

The Water Shuriken whizzed through the air at Squishy. Squishy tried to stop it, but this attack from Ash was far too strong.

 _This Water Shuriken has the most power I've ever put into an attack. Behind it is my determination, my courage and all my love for Serena. I will not let it go to waste!_

Ash's thoughts proved right when Squishy was thrown back almost off the building. Lysandre stared at Ash and Greninja, bewildered and... scared?

"Zygarde, use Land's Wrath again." Bonnie commanded emotionlessly .

"Dodge it Greninja! Then use Aerial Ace!"

As Land's Wrath cracked towards Greninja, he boosted himself into the air and dropped back down like a stone, smashing his hands and feet into Squishy's head repeatedly.

"Pyroar, Hyper Beam!"

Lysandre caught Ash well off guard, and as Hyper Beam closed in on him, Ash could do nothing - but he didn't have to in the first place.

Another fifty percent Zygarde appeared before him and took the hit, unflinching, and even sent back a Dragon Pulse. Pyroar, temporarily immobilised by the Hyper Beam, was struck and flung back into Lysandre, knocking him over.

"You're not doing that to me tonight, Lysandre. Zygarde's making sure of it. Now, Greninja, Cut!"

Greninja charged at Squishy, taking out an energy sabre from where a sword would be if he had one. Unusually, it was purple, not white.

"You finally learned Night Slash!"

All Greninja did in response was give a 'ja!' of satisfaction, before refocusing on Squishy and slicing it across the abdomen.

Squishy slightly bent over reactively, before straightening up again.

"Zygarde, use Earthquake." Squishy reared up and slammed back down, creating tremors that threatened to crumble this part of the Prism Tower. With a fissure churning towards him, Greninja sensed Ash's thoughts before they were voiced, and used Double Team.

The real Greninja, who ended up in the air, was relatively unaffected by the attack, save a few scratches from loose stones.

"Water Shuriken!"

Greninja wrenched off the star on his back and hurled it at Zygarde. Zygarde was defenceless for the tune being, and the Water Shuriken smashed into it yet again.

Lysandre tried to attack Ash while he was distracted, again.

"Dark Pulse, Honchkrow."

Like last time, Zygarde intervened. Instead of just taking the shot, it used Dragon Pulse to both deflect it and attack Honchkrow. Honchkrow was shoved into the wall behind it.

"Change of plan then. Zygarde, use Dragon Pulse on the man with the spiky hair!" Lysandre demanded hysterically, pointing to Brock.

"No! Don't you dare! Charizard, Infernape, Flamethrower to block it!"

Though Charizard and Infernape were both very strong, they were unable to stop the attack from hitting Brock.

He was blasted off the edge and was powerless to do anything. Ash watched fearfully. Luckily, just before he hit the ground, Siebold's Blastoise drenched him with a Hydro Pump which, though hurt him as he was already injured from the Dragon Pulse, but saved his life.

Ash, certain that his friend was safe, turned back to Lysandre.

"You'll regret that. Greninja, Water Shuriken! Sceptile, Leaf Storm! Infernape and Charizard, give them another Flamethrower! Noivern, Boomburst! And Pikachu, you know what to do."

Greninja took hold of the four-pronged star on his back. Sceptile twisted his tail around to face Lysandre, Infernape and Charizard had embers flickering out of their closed jaws, Noivern planted his claws into the stone, leveling his ears with Lysandre and Pikachu leapt up into the air.

Without needing to be given a command, all six Pokemon fired simultaneously. Two streaks or hot fire were joined by a flurry of leaves, a torrent of sound waves, a massive Water Shuriken and Pikachu's strongest Thunderbolt.

"Gyarados, Pyroar, Hyper Beam! Honchkrow, Dark Pulse! Mienshao, Aura Sphere! Zygarde, use Land's Wrath!"

Lysandre's Pokemon were too slow. Honchkrow and Pyroar, having taken damage from earlier, fainted. Mienshao was down on one knee, panting while Gyarados was seemingly fine due to its Mega Evolution.

"Good try. Zygarde, use Dragon Pulse on Steven Stone!"

Dragon Pulse launched too quickly for Ash to stop it. Steven went flying off the edge, plummeting down to the ground below. Ash knew Siebold would manage, but the direct hit from Squishy was what he was worried about.

"Mienshao, High Jump Kick."

Ash was becoming fatigued with each passing moment, not only physically but mentally as well. Undoing Team Flare's mind control on Squishy and Bonnie, taking on Lysandre, watching his friends fall. It was too much. Mienshao flashed in front of Sceptile, leg glowing. Ash felt powerless, and couldn't call a move to counter it.

His saving grace was a Garchomp speeding into Mienshao, surrounded in energy that was th shape of a dragon. Mienshao was winded after expecting no resistance. It fell back, close to being unable to battle.

"Take a rest. Allow me to do some work."

Ash looked up and saw Cynthia smiling at him. The smile turned cold as she faced Lysandre.

"Garchomp, Brick Break! Take out that Mienshao!"

"Mienshao, don't fail me now! Acrobatics!"

Mienshao gathered its last reserves of energy and pounced at Garchomp, encased in blue light. Garchomp reared her arm back, and the moment Mienshao came into range, her arm dropped right back down, crashing onto Mienshao's head. It landed at Garchomp's feet, completely out.

Garchomp growled in victory, but as they say, don't count your Torchics before they hatch. A Dragon Pulse from Squishy splattered onto Garchomp's belly, driving her back.

"Again." Bonnie whispered.

Another Dragon Pulse was shot at Garchomp. To dodge it, Garchomp intentionally stepped off the edge of the Prism Tower so that the Dragon Pulse cleared her head. Once the attack had gone past, Garchomp flew back up to the platform, perfectly fine. Until a third Dragon Pulse was blasted in her face.

Garchomp leaned back over thin air precariously. Cynthia ran towards her and grabbed her, trying to stop her from falling.

Ash suddenly remembered a very similar situation three years ago. It was at the same place. Same Pokemon. Only this time, there were more people and Greninja no longer had frubbles to stop Garchomp from toppling off.

"Great, next thing the concrete below Pikachu's going to break and I'm going to have to do what I did all those years ago." Ash muttered.

Murphy's Law decided not to activate when Ash said this - and luckily for him too, as Ash still needed to deal with Lysandre.

Garchomp was beyond saving, and dropped helplessly with Cynthia still clinging on.

"Siebold, I hope you can catch them."

He needed a better plan, now. An idea popped into his head. He knew it was risky, but it was the best he could do.

"Charizard, Infernape, distract Zygarde and Lysandre with whatever you can. Greninja, Sceptile, bring Bonnie over here."

Charizard soared circles around Zygarde and Infernape used mocking Mach Punch to frighten Lysandre. Greninja and Sceptile darted past them, towards Bonnie. Each taking a hold of one arm, they brought her back to Ash.

"Bonnie, snap out of this. I know you're capable of it. Please, I need you to stop."

Bonnie made no response and continued staring blankly.

"Do this for your friends. Your brother. Your dad. Please! Stop doing this, for the sake of the world you love! Bonnie!"

Ash finally saw the band around her neck. He tried to pry it off but he couldn't. It was secured tight by a lock.

"Charizard, Infernape, come back here!"

Ash realised that Lysandre's forces would be a lot weaker now without three of his Pokemon. He clenched his fist.

"Greninja, Water Shuriken! Charizard, Infernape, Flamethrower! Sceptile, Leaf Storm! Noivern, Boomburst! Pikachu, THUNDERBOLT!"

The last time they had used these attacks had been when Lysandre had Mienshao, Honchkrow and Pyroar still up and running. Now he only had Gyarados and Zygarde to combat the enormous wave of attacks.

"Hyper Beam, Gyarados! Zygarde, use Dragon Pulse!"

Squishy fired its attack as did Mega Gyarados, but it was not close to enough, not with Zygarde adding its own Dragon Pulse to Ash's Pokemon's combination.

Squishy collapsed from the amount of damage it had taken. Just when Ash thought that he had won, Squishy's body suddenly jerked back up, a Dragon Pulse charging.

"What? No way! Greninja, Water Shuriken! Noivern, Boomburst!"

Dragon Pulse made contact with Water Shuriken and Boomburst, causing a large explosion. Zygarde, Greninja and Noivern were shown to be fine and unhurt.

"Zygarde, Land's Wrath."

As strong as Land's Wrath was, Ash's Pokemon were stronger. They attack without Ash's order to protect themselves. They all used their best attacks to prevent the attack from succeeding.

"Dragon Pulse."

"Everyone, again!"

All of Ash's Pokemon attacked again. A rainbow beam met a dragon-shaped one. The Pokemon again had held their own against Zygarde's attack.

Just as Zygarde was about to use another Dragon Pulse, its one eye flashed a brighter colour.

Squishy shuddered for a moment, and slapped back down into the ground again. Where the red was on its body returned to a lively green. Bonnie, standing next to Ash, gasped and sank to her knees.

"What... happened." She breathed.

"Lysandre took over your's and Squishy's minds. Not to brag or anything but if I hadn't come here the world might be gone by now." Ash explained.

"How did I... remove the mind control?"

"You can deem me responsible." Wikstrom proclaimed proudly. Ash saw him drag Xerosic out from where he had been guarding the core of the mind control system, a little hole in the side of the south western wall. Xerosic's Pokemon were scattered around, fainted, while Wikstrom's Aegislash swiped at nothing, boasting of its victory.

"Well done Wikstrom. Now take Bonnie down to the ground and remove that collar."

"What about you, Ash?" Bonnie inquired.

"I have some unfinished business with Lysandre. Nobody hurts my friends and expects to get away with it. Especially if the one hurt was Serena."

Ash looked the young blonde in the eye. "Yes, Bonnie, I do love her."

Bonnie grinned and hung onto Wikstrom's Aegislash and Squishy transformed into its core form, mind control collar falling off, as did its Zygarde partner, and they travelled down with Bonnie. Wikstrom stayed behind and threw Xerosic down, before getting on his Scizor.

"What did you do! Siebold's never going to catch him!"

Wikstrom chuckled mock-evilly. "Good luck. We'll be cheering for you down below. Oh! I forgot to mention, I took as many Pokeballs as I could. There are still some left in there."

"Thanks, Wikstrom - but remember, priorities first. Help Siebold get the injured to a hospital. Cheer for me later, when Lysandre has been burnt to nothing."

Wikstrom nodded agreement, and riding Scizor, went down to the ground.

"Was that a good choice, Ash Ketchum?" Lysandre questioned him coldly.

"Believe me, it was. Now it's time for some payback. Charizard, Dragon Tail!"

"Aqua Tail to counter it!"

Charizard clashed with Gyarados. Even with the Mega Evolution buff, Gyarados was unable to overpower Charizard. Charizard proceeded to spit torrents of flames into Gyarados's face.

"Outrage!"

Gyarados became outlined in red. Then, using its head and tail, it started bashing Charizard to pulp. The eventual outcome was Charizard landing on its back. The orange dragon struggled to its feet. Ash, noticing how painful it was for Charizard recalled his Pokemon.

Ash got right back into the action. "Infernape, Mach Punch!"

"Defend it with Iron Head!"

What Lysandre didn't compensate for was the confusion from Outrage. Gyarados didn't move whatsoever, allowing Infernape to land two super-effective, perfect blows on Gyarados.

"Again, Infernape!"

"Gyarados, stop being stupid and do something! Iron Head!"

Gyarados finally snapped out of its confusion and lowered its head, the black spikes on it glowing steely silver. In the short time of it doing the movement, Infernape was already in front of Gyarados and pulling its arm back to fist Gyarados in the face.

Luckily for Gyarados it was just able to block Mach Punch. Unexpectedly, another Mach Punch sped into its mouth.

Gyarados chose to clamp its jaws down in Infernape's fist, injuring the fire monkey and subduing it at the same time.

"Hyper Beam."

Within its throat Gyarados slowly charged up a dangerous Hyper Beam. Infernape was still doing its best to remove its hand from Gyarados's mouth, but Gyarados's grip was too strong. Soon Hyper Beam would be ready and Ash had to think of something.

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!"

Ash had wanted to have a fair one on one battles with Lysandre's Meag Gyarados but he didn't want his Pokemon to be hurt so he could give Lysandre a fair fight.

A Water Shuriken hit Gyarados's left side and it fell onto its right. It opened its mouth involuntarily, releasing Infernape from its vice-like jaws.

The moment it was free Infernape glared at Gyarados. Ash took this as an indication that Infernape was ready to go again.

"Flare Blitz!"

"Send the Hyper Beam!"

From Gyarados's mouth came a beam of sickly purple. Infernape, mid-attack, was unable to get out of the way and was blasted to the edge. Ash was initially worried but when he saw Infernape's scorching mane he knew Lysandre needed some degree of luck to get through this.

"Flare Blitz!"

"Aqua Tail!"

Gyarados was disabled after the Hyper Beam, allowing Infernape a direct Flare Blitz on it. Due to Blaze, the attack did considerably greater damage than normal but the recoil damage had Infernape down on one knee.

"Return, Infernape. You can't keep going like this. Sceptile, take over. Use Leaf Storm!"

Sceptile turned his tail to Gyarados and sent a whirlwind of leaves at it. Gyarados was buffeted by the attack but remained fine.

"Bad choice, using that move three times in a row. It's no use now. Gyarados, use Outrage!"

Again, Gyarados thrashed one of Ash's Pokemon. Sceptile was tossed around, smashed into the ground and thrown aside.

"Return, Sceptile-"

"TIIIIILE!"

A shriek of defiance from Sceptile and his body shimmering green stopped Ash from pointing his Pokeball at him. Instead he smirked.

"I forgot to mention, my Sceptile has Overgrow. Sceptile, Leaf Blade!"

The leaves on Sceptile's forearms came together to form a sharp-edged implement. Gyarados wasn't quite aware that Sceptile would be severely harming it in the next few seconds, still confused from Outrage. Sceptile sliced Gyarados across the belly in an 'X' formation. Gyarados roared in pain and Sceptile cried out proudly.

"Enough. Gyarados, use Iron Head!"

Gyarados's head smacked into Sceptile's chest, flipping him onto his back and knocking him out.

"Sorry, Sceptile. I pushed you too far."

"Three Pokemon down, and you still can't beat me. Oh that's so sad."

"Shut up! I will win this! Noivern, go!"

"Gyarados, Outrage!"

"Noivern, you're faster! Fly out of its way!"

Gyarados attack nothing. After a while of twisting around it stopped, giving Ash the chance to attack with Noivern.

"Dragon Claw!"

Noivern dived in front of Gyarados and slashed its face with two green claws. Gyarados this time wasn't confused, and was able to respond.

"Aqua Tail!"

Noivern was slammed into the ground by Gyarados's tail before he could fly away. However, Noivern got back up easily and screeched at Gyarados.

"Great, Noivern! Boomburst!"

"Dodge it!"

Gyarados wasn't the fastest Pokemon but it could get out of the way relatively well. Unfortunately for Gyarados, Noivern reacted very quickly and changed target location to where Gyarados was now. Gyarados took another beating but managed to stay standing.

"Hyper Beam!"

Ash knew Lysandre was making a risky move, because if Gyarados missed, it would mean Noivern could attack it freely.

"Watch out Noivern! Dodge it!"

Gyarados let loose and the Hyper Beam shot towards Noivern. Noivern flew out of the way, and the Hyper Beam only went to waste.

"Now, Noivern! Acrobatics!"

Noivern flew in on Gyarados while it couldn't move, and hit it with Acrobatics. Gyarados looked like it was gone, crumpling onto the ground before getting back up again.

"Gyarados, Outrage!"

Gyarados caught Noivern off guard and landed two hits on Noivern, knocking it out. Ash regretfully pulled out Noivern's Pokeball.

"I'm sorry Noivern. I was too slow there."

Pikachu stepped in front of Gyarados, his stubby, yet cute, legs placed defensively.

"Alright Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu bounced up into the air and electrified Gyarados. Gyarados, already having taken so much damage from Ash's other Pokemon and Zygarde, fainted on the spot, slapping the ground.

"That's it Lysandre. You're done."

"Oh no I'm not."

Lysandre scrambled into the hole, prompting Ash to follow him in. What Ash saw was terrifying yet amazing. The mind control machine, which controlled what Bonnie and Squishy did, and piles upon piles of wires beside it. In the darkness he could barely make out Lysandre's shadowy form typing on a laptop.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Oh, just reviewing the escape chute locations."

"Oh no you don't."

Ash tackled Lysandre into the wall and let him slide down before taking a look at the laptop. It had a map of all the escape routes within the Prism Tower.

Out of nowhere, Lysandre pushed him away and continued typing on the device. Ash pushed the Team Flare Leader out of the makeshift hideout and tried to throw him, which ended up doing nothing. Lysandre shoved Ash aside, winding him, and ran back in to do one last thing with the laptop.

Once Lysandre had completed his personal task, he tried to run but was stopped by Pikachu thumping him on the head with an Iron Tail. Lysandre joined his Pokemon in their fainted state.

Ash rushed back to the laptop. His eyes widened greatly when he saw what was on the screen. A loading bar, and above the loading bar were the words 'Bomb Detonation'.

Looking at the bar, it was already at about one tenth of the way through. Ash tried to deactivate it, but was unsuccessful.

Knowing no other option, he had to use the emergency escape routes - which he had forgotten the path of.

This was disastrous. He looked around for anything that might help him. Pokeballs! Wikstrom had left some behind that he couldn't carry. Perhaps he left some that could fly or levitate.

Ash took all of them outside and released each Pokemon. Brock's Forretress, Steven's Aggron and Cradily, Serena's Braixen and Pancham and Alain's Charizard.

He returned Forretress, Aggron, Cradily, Braixen and Pancham to their Pokeballs. He also made his way to Lysandre to take his Pokeballs from his belt. Though Lysandre's Pokemon were evil, Ash never wanted to see a Pokemon hurt.

Ash recalled all four of Lysandre's Pokemon. He suddenly remembered something.

"Damn! I haven't untied Serena and Alain yet!"

Ash ran to where they were. Alain's bonds, though made of rope, were very tight.

"Greninja, use Night Slash these ropes!"

Greninja cut away Alain's restraints with one clean slice.

"Greninja, I need you to do something for me. Get Alain's Charizard over here."

Greninja silently nodded and ran to where Charizard was patiently waiting. He returned moments later, Charizard hovering behind him. Ash placed Alain on Charizard's back and shook him awake.

"Alain, hold onto Charizard, and you'll be fine, okay?"

Alain raised his hand slightly to show that he had heard and groped around for Charizard's horns. His left hand took hold of one and his right hand did also after a few seconds. Ash signaled for Charizard to take off.

Now it was time to work on freeing Serena. Her wrists and lower legs were shackled, chains extending from the wall to secure her there.

"Serena!"

"Oh. Ash." she greeted him weakly.

"We have to go. Greninja, Night Slash!"

Greninja hacked on the chain but unlike Alain's bonds these were metal. Greninja rapidly cut at them but to no avail.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

Pikachu tried his best as well, but even metal against metal wasn't feasible.

Ash then saw number locks on the shackles.

"I guess this is the only way to do it."

"Ash, why are you so rushed?"

"Well, there's a bomb ticking and we must go soon." Ash instantly regretted that when Serena replied.

"What? Then leave me! Save yourself!"

Ash looked her in the eyes. _Her beautiful blue eyes._ "No. I'd do anything for you. I'm not leaving you behind."

Ash rolled the scrolls in different combinations. Miraculously, the first lock opened within seconds.

Ash moved onto the second one. He immediately tried the same code as before. He knew Lysandre would be smart so he might use the ' _they won't think I'll be putting in the same code in every lock so they'll make it different but they think I might know they're going to put different codes so they'll actually use the same code for every lock'_ strategy.

He was correct, as the second lock also peeled apart. He moved to lock three, put in the same code and unlocked it. Again with lock four. Once she was free, Serena fell into Ash's arms.

"Ash. Where do we go?"

"Greninja, return. Pikachu, you too. I know you don't like it in there but it's the only way you'll survive."

Pikachu reluctantly entered his Pokeball, followed by Greninja. Ash looked at Serena, who was leaning heavily on him. He knew she was probably weak right now so he carried her to the edge. He peered over the edge. He didn't see Siebold there. No throwing people down right now.

He placed Serena down on the ground and ran to Lysandre. He kicked Lysandre's body off the edge. It was better to give him a chance of living.

He sprinted back to where Serena was but he was cut off by a boom. The bomb had gone off. The impact had thrown Serena off the edge.

Ash, upon hearing her scream, deduced what had happened. The impact threw him off as well, but he was ready for it, and kept calm.

XXX

Meyer watched from a rooftop with his Mega Blaziken.

"Is that Ash and Serena? Blaziken! Go catch them!"

XXX

Siebold and Wikstrom noticed the commotion outside the hospital. They looked for themselves and saw two figures plummeting from the top of the Prism Tower.

"So you really do love her. I hope you'll live to tell her that." Siebold muttered.

XXX

Ash saw Serena dropping like a stone and using his hands to propel himself he managed to get to where she was.

He ended up beneath her and wrapped his arms around her. Her closed eyes opened in surprise when she felt contact.

"Ash. You shouldn't have tried saving me."

"Hey, remember what I said? I'd do anything for you, and that includes trying to save your life even if it costs my own. Besides, if we're both going to die, it's better to die together, right?"

Serena had teared up and could only smile blissfully in response. Whatever her fate was, she'd be fine with it, because she was with someone she loved, and though she didn't know it, somebody who loved her. Somebody who would do anything for her.

Meyer's Blaziken didn't make it, and they landed on the footpath below with a crack, echoing through the eeriness of the early morning.

 _ **What do you think has happened? Did they survive?**_

 _ **Feedback is always appreciated. Also, don't be surprised if chapter 10 comes in one year. Sorry, and goodbye.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to GameFreak, etc.**_

 _ **Alright... I'm going to be honest here, but this might be last chapter here for a while. I'm currently being a lazy person (I'm sorry) and I don't feel like updating any time soon, so as I said, it might be a while. Thank you all for the support nonetheless. Here's another chapter.**_

Serena drearily opened her eyelids, and shortly after, closed them to shield her eyes from the blinding light.

Slowly getting used to the light, she tried opening them again and found that it was slightly easier. She blinked a few times, and caught the attention of a few people sitting across the room from her. The first person to reach her side was a woman with short, brown-maroon hair and a green jumper tied around her waist.

"Mother? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? You fell off the Prism Tower and expect me to be at home drinking tea or something? If it wasn't for Ash, Arceus bless that boy, you would be gone!"

"Ash! Where is he?" Serena shot up in the bed, regretting it as her whole body stung with pain, and she slumped back, drained.

"He's still unconscious. You've both been for a whole two weeks now."

"We took quite a fall, huh."

"You don't say, Serena! No, you don't say!"

"Stop with the sarcasm mum."

"So, while you're still recovering and have nothing to do, can we talk?"

"Um, sure."

"Now answer me honestly."

"Alright. Whatever you say."

"Do you love Ash?"

"You got straight to the point real quick."

"Don't avoid the question."

Serena sighed. "Yes, yes I do."

Moments after she said this, she heard a deafening squeal from the other side of the room.

"I told you, Grace! I knew it! Your daughter does love my son! Ha!"

"Yeah, yeah, Delia, shut up. Alright Serena, get some rest. You should be fine after another few weeks. Tell us if you need anything."

"Thanks mum."

XXX

Serena spent the next few weeks recovering from her injuries. The Master Class had long passed, meaning she would have to wait another whole year before keeping her promise to Delphox and Pangoro.

Once she was able to move she sat by Ash's side all day and all night, not resting. Day by day Ash stayed the same, unmoving. His body was almost completely shut off.

"Ash, please wake up soon. I need you in my life. I can't live without you."

Another week passed. Grace wanted to stay with her daughter but she had to go teach some children about riding Pokemon.

Delia, though being Ash's mother, gave up on him ever talking to her again. She believed he was beyond rescuing. She had already returned to Kanto, sad as ever.

One day, Serena, who had fallen asleep from exhaustion, felt a light tap on her shoulder. She saw a doctor with a somber expression, trying her best to put up a decent face.

"Serena, correct? I'm sorry, you'll have to leave now."

"Why?" Serena responded dully.

"Mrs. Ketchum called. She said to, um, I don't know how to put it..."

"What?"

The woman took a deep breath. "She wants us to turn off the machines that are keeping him alive."

"What? No, you can't!"

"I'm really sorry. It's just that as a parent, it's terrible if you don't know whether your child is with them or not, you know? It's better to know their definite fate rather than forever in the dark, not knowing if they might wake up, or might go."

"I guess. Can I have one last private moment with him?"

"Of course. Five minutes?"

Serena nodded appreciation. When the doctor left the room, she turned to Ash.

"Ash, you may be going soon, but... I'll never forget you. You'll always be the boy who rescued me at Summer Camp that day. You'll always be the person who inspired me to follow my dreams. You are the reason I'm here right now. I'm really grateful for meeting you. You'll always be in my heart. I love you, Ash. And that will never change. Not when I'm Kalos Queen, when I'm thirty and retired, not even when I'm seventy, looking at photos of us and our friends at home. You've kept so many promises, so I have to keep this one. I promise, that I will love you until the day I die."

Pikachu had also woken up at this point, and watched Serena's movements intently, wondering what was going on.

Serena smiled sadly at Pikachu and stood up from her seat. Then, she leaned over the side of the bed and planted her lips on Ash's as a final goodbye.

Or so she thought. After she stood back up straight, almost instantly Ash's body convulsed like he had been shocked.

Serena jerked back, scared by the sudden movement from Ash's seemingly lifeless body. Soon enough, it was in a sitting position on the bed and Ash's eyes opened.

Pikachu, not surprisingly, leapt into Ash's face. Ash didn't register his Pokemon yet, but when he did, he pulled the Mouse Pokemon off.

"How long was I out for?"

"Weeks. We thought you were gone."

To Ash, it was like hearing an angel. In fact, it would have been if the voice hadn't been clogged with tears.

"Serena, I'd never leave you. Please, stop crying."

"They were about to let you die! How can I not cry?"

"Oh my Arceus. How can I shut you up?"

The doctor from before came back in and just about fainted on the spot when she saw Ash, perfectly fine.

"Hey, miss, mind if you tell me what's going on?"

"You were out for weeks. Your mother asked for us to well... end you, to put it in a nice way. Don't blame her. It's hard for parents to not know if their children are dead or alive. So she wanted to settle it. Now, you're absolutely fine which I cannot understand whatsoever."

"Lucky me then, I guess. But when can I get out of here?"

"We'll run a few tests on you over the next few days. If it's all clear you should be able to leave by the end of the week."

"Thank you. Do I um, still need all these wires attached to me?"

"Now that your body is functioning independently, no. You can detach them whenever you want."

"Great! Thanks again."

XXX

After they ran the tests, they confirmed that Ash was fine. After not walking for so long, he did need some help from Serena getting to the Pokemon Centre, where they would stay until they decided their next course of action.

Ash slumped down onto the soft mattress. "Man, I hope my legs will be fine soon."

"I do too. I don't think I can support you all the time." Serena giggled.

"Hey, you did a pretty good job today."

"Oh, um, thanks." Serena blushed at Ash's comment.

Ash noticed the blush, and his face became serious. "Serena, can we have a talk?"

"Sure. What is it about?"

"Well, I want to tell you how I feel about you. Sit." Ash patted the space beside him, gesturing for her to sit next to him.

She took a seat there and Ash started. "I always had a strange feeling around you when we met again three years ago. I knew you were someone who would be a perfect friend. Originally, nothing more than that. Later on our journey, I found that every time we were in danger, I'd always be worried for you. Not Clemont. Not Bonnie. Me, being dense back then, thought that it was only because we knew each other for so long and I'd only known Clemont and Bonnie for a few months. When we had to leave each other, I discovered that wasn't the case."

"Well what was?"

"When you kissed me on that elevator, I finally realised that you had a crush on me. Something else I thought, but didn't believe, was that I returned those feelings."

Serena's eyes were tearing up. Did that mean he didn't return her feelings?

Ash continued. "When I was coming to back Kalos, I was more excited than going to any other region. I thought perhaps it was because it was a chance to battle Bonnie. You know me. I don't do much other than eat, sleep and battle. It didn't seem right though. Once I heard from Bonnie that you had a Showcase the day after I was supposed to arrive in Kalos, I was determined to be there. That urge was stronger than the one to battle Bonnie, knowing she was in Lumiose City."

"And?"

"And that's when I began to see sense. I cared for you more than ever. I knew that without a doubt, I'd protect you no matter what."

"That didn't need to involve you taking over half the fall from the Prism Tower for me."

"Of course it did. I'd do anything for you, remember? Now, I'm sure of the reason."

"What is it?" Serena questioned him curiously.

Ash's face drew closer to hers. "It's because... I love you, Serena. I really do."

Their faces, centimetres apart, met at the lips. Serena was amazed this was even happening. Ash was kissing her?

She let herself melt into the kiss. She could stay like this forever - if she could breathe without her mouth, which she couldn't.

After holding the kiss for as long as possible, they broke apart, due to the need for air.

"That was our second kiss now, wasn't it?"

Serena hesitated before speaking. "Third."

"When was the second time?"

"Well you see... in the hospital, just before they were going to turn off the machines, I kissed you and though I'm not one to be selfish, I think that's how you woke up."

"I believe that. In that case I'll have to thank you."

"How?"

"Serena, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes I will." Serena answered him joyfully. She tackled him into a hug, ending up with her on top of him on the bed, but Serena took advantage of this to kiss him yet again, in a more comfortable position.

"Thank you." Ash said in between breaths.

XXX

Ash and Serena stood near the entrance of a somewhat repaired Prism Tower. Ash looked the most nervous he ever could be.

"Do you think Clemont will forgive me?" he asked for possibly the fiftieth time.

Serena gently squeezed his hand. "Don't worry. He's your friend. Of course he will."

That was encouragement enough for Ash. He went through the main door, still holding Serena's hand.

They stopped at the second set of doors, which were locked. A robotic voice started on the monitor above them.

"Welcome to the Lumiose City Gym. How-" It was cut off mid-sentence and the door slid open.

"A bit sudden, but okay."

It seemed that Clemont had already anticipated their visit, and was at the door. He had been the one who stopped Clembot from completing the welcome.

"Oh, uh, hey Clemont."

"Don't be so nervous. I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

"Not at all. If you're here to apologise, let me tell you I forgive you already."

"Clemont, I broke my promise to keep Bonnie safe, I let Lysandre trash your Gym and I didn't even tell you anything while we were in Lumiose City during the whole thing."

Clemont slammed his hand onto his face. "You don't understand. You did keep Bonnie safe. She just had a bit of a headache the next day. Also Lysandre trashing my Gym is nothing, and if I were you I wouldn't have told me either."

"How is Lysandre trashing your Gym nothing? The whole top of the Prism Tower was flattened!"

"So? It's repaired now."

"It must have cost a lot for you to rebuild it."

"Exactly."

"Exactly what?"

"Exactly why I'm giving you this."

Clemont passed him a slip of paper. Ash studied it for some time.

"This is the receipt for the repairs isn't it."

Clemont nodded knowingly.

"I guess I deserve it."

"I'm kidding Ash. I know you can afford that but I'm sure you'd like to spend that money somewhere else, no? Clemont tilted his head towards Serena almost unnoticeably.

"You aren't wrong. Who pays though? I can't have you pay."

"Oh since this is a public building and none of the Gym itself actually got damaged the Kalos Government covers it."

"That's a relief. I guess see you soon then?"

"Guess so. Bye."

Ash bowed jokingly before taking Serena's hand and heading out the door again.

"Where to now?"

"I think somebody wants to talk to you."

"Hm? Who?"

"My mother."

XXX

"Serena, are you sure she doesn't hate me?" Ash asked for perhaps the fiftieth time.

"Relax! There's no way she could! You saved me from, well, you know!"

"None of it would've happened if I had protected you properly like I promised I would."

"Hey, you did protect me. You really didn't need to. I wasn't afraid of death back then. You know why?"

"Enlighten me." Ash mocked.

"Because I was with the one I love."

"You're so sweet."

"You're so tense! Calm down! She's not going to come at you with a kitchen knife or something!"

"I guess you're right."

In front of them stood Vaniville Town. Compared to Pallet Town, it seemed more... civilised. The roads were actually straight, for example, unlike in Pallet Town, where the streets would wind over hills and around buildings.

Serena took the lead and dragged Ash to her home. She pulled out a set of three keys and selected one of them.

"Why do you have three?"

"One for the front door, one for the gate over there", she said, pointing, "and one for the back door."

"I see."

Serena shoved the door open. She took off her shoes. Ash quickly followed suit.

"Mum, I'm home!"

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Soon enough, Grace appeared at the bottom.

"Serena! You're back! Oh, and Ash! How nice to see you're well!"

"Thank you, Grace. It's nice to know someone cares about me."

"I'm sure Serena does as well, doesn't she?" Grace teased her daughter. To Grace's astonishment, Serena didn't blush or complain.

"Well you see, there's something we want to talk about after you talk to me." Ash explained.

"Of course. Come sit down. Want something to drink?"

"Water will do me fine, thanks."

"Me too, mum."

"Serena, you can do it. I won't ask Ash because he has no clue where the cups are. You do."

Ash sank down onto a couch and Grace sat opposite him.

"So, I would like to thank you for saving my daughter."

"No, Grace. I want to say sorry for not protecting her like I should have."

"If you must. I forgive you Ash."

Serena joined them, placing a cup of water in front of Ash. He nodded his thanks and took a sip.

"So, what did you two want to talk to me about?"

Serena went straightforward and spoke. "We're dating."

"I knew it'd happen one day. I approve."

"That was more simple than I could've ever imagined." Ash chuckled.

"She's my mother. She can be annoying at times but she'll be understanding - usually."

"Yes, yes I can. Now you two, spend the day however you want. As long as you're happy, I will be two. Go on now. I have work to do."

Serena gleefully pulled Ash up the staircase to her room.

"We need to talk."

"Um, okay?"

"Ash, I know you want to become the Pokemon Master you dream of, but would you mind travelling with me until I become Kalos Queen?"

Ash hesitated. It would mean a year of not collecting Gym Badges, catching new, unseen Pokemon and making new friends. He decided on his answer.

"Of course I will. Remember, anything for you."

"Thank you so much, Ash."

Serena jumped on him, which resulted in them falling onto the bed.

"Oops. Sorry."

"No it's alright."

Neither of them moved, and eventually they fell asleep in the position they were in.

 _ **My, my, what a short chapter. About 1000 less words than usual. Oh well. I planned these chapters out carefully, and I don't want to ruin it. Anyway... bye!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon belongs to GameFreak, etc.**_

 _ **So... hi. Sorry for the late update, I've been too lazy the last few days to transfer this from Wattpad. Anyway... this is the last chapter. I didn't mention this earlier, sorry. If you want a sequel, don't be afraid to ask. Some of you probably will because of the ending. Oops spoilers... let's avoid any more of those by leaving the rest of the talk to the end.**_

"Ahhhhh! I can't do this!" the honey-blonde performer screeched. Her boyfriend, sitting on a seat nearby, covered his ears a little too late.

"Arceus, Serena, what's got you so worked up this time? You weren't nearly as... crazy, when you entered the Master Class the first time!"

"I know, Ash, but something just makes me more nervous than ever!"

"Maybe it's because you just really want to win this. Don't worry about it. Your Pokemon won't be upset if you don't win. I understand you've done all that training, but look at me! I've travelled and trained with Pokemon for nine years now, and I've never won any League Conference!"

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." Ash beamed.

"Braggart." Serena mumbled.

"I heard that. Anyway, you've got a whole week to perfect your performance!"

It had been almost one year since the second Team Flare incident. Ash had joined Serena on her journey to collect her Princess Keys for the Master Class.

"I still haven't even decided which Pokemon I want to use! Ash, help me will you?" Serena pleaded.

"All right, all right! Calm down! I will help you. Now tell me what moves your Pokemon have. By the way, Lapras don't do well on land so you probably shouldn't use it."

"Okay, so Delphox knows Psychic, Light Screen, Mystical Fire and Flamethrower, Pangoro has-"

"No offence to Pangoro but I wouldn't use him. He's not really the graceful type anymore once he's evolved from Pancham, don't you think?"

"Right. Sylveon has Protect, Swift, Fairy Wind and Moonblast. Braviary knows Superpower, Tailwind, Aerial Ace and Brave Bird."

"Braviary's not the greatest performing Pokemon."

"I used him in contests in Hoenn. He won a few for me."

"Use him then."

"Now that that's sorted out, what combinations should I use?" Serena pondered.

"Try getting Braviary to use Brave Bird, dive into a Mystical Fire tornado, then shatter a Protect from Sylveon."

"That's a nice idea actually. Anything else?"

"You have to have the Flamethrower-Swift. We all love that one."

"Okay. Got that down. What else?"

"Use Tailwind to blow the star from the Flamethrower and Swift out further into the audience. Also, get Braviary to carry Delphox around while Delphox sets up Light Screens, and get Sylveon to use Moonblast. Hopefully, the Moonblast will create a nice pattern by rebounding off the Light Screens."

"Thanks! I'll try that right now."

"Don't stress yourself out too much, remember!"

"I won't. I'm not like you."

XXX

A week after Serena's hyperventilating, it was time for the Master Class.

Just before Serena and Ash were about to leave for the stadium before someone put a hand on Serena's shoulder. It was Grace.

"Mum, what are you doing here?"

"To watch my daughter perform of course! What else?"

"No, I mean HERE. As in at the Pokemon Centre."

"Oh, I brought you this."

Grace presented her with a thin box. She watched as Serena opened it and who would've thought, it was a dress.

"Again? Come on, you didn't need to buy me this!"

"Of course I do. You're my daughter, and as a mother I only want the best for my child."

"Thanks mum." Serena handed the box to Ash to hold while she hugged her mother. "You really are the best."

"No need to say that. I know."

"So... can we get going now? It starts in an hour, and the sign-in takes about ten minutes." Ash suggested.

"Oh. Of course."

They walked to the venue of the Master Class. Ash waited with Grace while Serena registered and then they found seats.

"Good luck, my girl." Grace squealed, before embracing her daughter and pecking the top of her head. "You'll do great. Win this for you, your Pokemon and us."

"I will."

Grace left to find her seat first. Ash stayed behind.

"So. I have no words, but good luck."

"Thanks."

Ash gave her a quick kiss on the lips before she left for the waiting rooms. Ash found and took his seat next to Grace. It had a great view of the stage, just a few rows from it, on the second tier of seats but right at the front. Just another advantage of being a prestigious Rhyhorn Racer's daughter's boyfriend.

Now, he sat patiently waiting for the showcase to begin.

XXX

Serena was also waiting for the showcase to begin, except in the waiting rooms. She had put on the dress her mother had given her just under an hour ago. It was simple in terms of colour, yet it was beautiful.

The top was mainly white, but with small yellow buttons and two black vertical stripes. A blue bow at the collar finished it off. It was sleeveless, and the area where Serena's arms were was frilled. White gloves with small blue bows on them finished the upper half of the costume. The bottom part of the dress consisted of a mainly black layered dress. The first layer, the bottom one, was half black and half blue. Where the black and blue met the edge was a curve pattern. The hem of the dress was sealed with a white strip, in the same curved pattern. The second layer, the higher one, was black with a strip of blue to close it off.

Serena clipped on the necklace Ash bought for her. Ash himself had told her multiple times she looked perfect without makeup, so she skipped out on that. She was checking herself in the mirror, making sure everything was fine.

"Serena! Nice to see you're fine!"

Serena glanced behind her. "Shauna! Hi!"

"I thought you were done for last year. I was so worried!"

"It's nice to know someone cared for me. How are you? I haven't spoken to you for a long time."

"I'm good, but don't expect any weakness from me here. I may have lost last year but I'm not going to lose easily this year!"

"Well, neither am I." Serena replied feistily.

XXX

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to this year's Master Class. As you should know by now, my name is Monsieur Pierre - but without further ado, let the Tripokalon begin!"

XXX

"Nice necklace. Where'd you get it?"

"Oh. Ash bought it for me."

"Has someone made progress?"

Serena almost screamed before she recognised the voice. "Miette!"

"Well, have you?"

Serena would've answered but a woman came into the room.

"Okay everyone, time to move. Get to your respective elevators. Go! No talking."

Serena shrugged, and strode calmly to where the woman was pointing.

XXX

"These are the lovely ladies who will be competing for the Kalos Queen crown!"

Once everybody had unlocked their doors, they stepped out into the spotlight.

"Like it is every year, this will be tournament style. Unfortunately, Aria will not be able to present a speech this year - she was a little pressed for time."

Moans of disappointment floated to the front from the audience.

"Of course, Aria will be making her appearance."

A platform above the contestants jutted out from the wall and Aria walked out onto it. She waved to the audience.

"Hello everyone. As you may know I wasn't able to prepare my speech, so I'll go with an impromtu one here. Well done to all you performers down there for making it this far. You have done well. I want you to always remember that you're doing this because you love it, not so you can be famous. To all of you here and at home, enjoy!"

Everybody, literally everybody, applauded her. Ash heard clapping to his right, where there had originally been nobody. Clemont was sitting there, smiling.

"What? Serena's my friend too you know."

Back down on stage, the ladder was shown. Serena was against two girls who didn't nearly look as ready as she did. It would be an easy win for her here.

XXX

"Okay Sylveon. This one's all yours."

Sylveon nodded, while Delphox and Braviary sat down comfortably in the waiting room once again.

Serena trusted them to not do anything rough while she was gone, and she left for the stage to face off against the other two girls.

XXX

Now was when Serena was stressing out. She had made it to the finals for the second time, winning against many, including Shauna and Miette.

Now was when she would be using Ash's ideas and making people smile.

Now was when she would keep the promise she made to her Pokemon, long ago.

"As per usual, we'll start with Challenger Serena's performance!"

Serena made her way down from the platform she was on, down to the stage. Delphox gracefully followed her, Sylveon padded next to her and Braviary flew above her head, not finding the stairs the most suitable path down.

Lights flickered on, and that was when she knew it was time to start.

Delphox, Flamethrower! Sylveon, use Swift into the Flamethrower! Once they become flaming stars, Braviary use Tailwind!"

Each Pokemon used their moves. Delphox and Sylveon together created a stars of fire, which were blown out into the audience by Braviary's Tailwind.

"Delphox, use Mystical Fire! Braviary, dive into it and swerve back up!"

Delphox fired rings of fire into the air, and Braviary soared through them perfectly, not getting singed one bit.

"Sylveon, use Moonblast up in the air, and lay down a Protect below it! Braviary, spin and use Brave Bird into Moonblast to split it up! Delphox, use Psychic to move Sylveon out of Braviary's way!"

Sylveon shot a beam of pink straight up, directly at Braviary. Braviary shrieked at it, and flew right into it while glowing a calm shade of blue. Delphox, eyes glowing the same shade of blue as Braviary, locked onto Sylveon and made sure she was in the clear of Braviary.

Braviary stopped as he hit the Protect, and broke the barrier into hundreds of green shards that joined the flakes of the Moonblast.

"Okay, Braviary, grab Delphox by the shoulders, then carry her around! Delphox, set up Light Screens in the way we practised! Sylveon, send off a Moonblast right when you see the first Light Screen form!"

Delphox was at Braviary's mercy, hovering at certain points of the stage. She set up some Light Screens, while Sylveon's Moonblast rebounded off each of the previous ones. The pattern was a star, which would stay visible until a Light Screen broke.

Delphox was set down in the middle by Braviary, who glided smoothly back to Serena's position, tenderly taking her by the arms with his claws and lifting her clear off the ground.

Braviary circled up and dropped Serena down, and she was caught by Delphox using Psychic. While she was being lowered to the ground, Braviary and Sylveon had come over as well. Sylveon danced in front of Serena, Braviary landed powerfully to the left of where she would drop down and Delphox slid to the right.

Serena fell elegantly with a twirl. "Finished!"

This time, the audience clapped for her like they had never seen better. Pierre himself, who had seen many performances, knew that it would take quite a bit for Aria to top this performance.

"Thank you, Serena. We now have Kalos Queen Aria's performance!"

Aria was already down on the stage when Pierre announced this, and Serena was already back on her platform. Aria had the same Pokemon as last time Serena saw her - her Delphox, Vivillon and Aromatisse.

"Aromatisse, use Charge Beam! Delphox, Flamethrower! Vivillon, use Psybeam!"

Each Pokemon used their attack, causing one huge tower of electricity, psychic energy and fire to spiral up. At the top, it split up into purple, yellow and red fireworks.

"Delphox, use Mystical Fire! Aromatisse, use Reflect! Vivillon, after Delphox has executed her attack, lift her up!"

Mystical Fire, when it hit the Reflect, merely turned into embers. Not an impressive combination, and a small mistake, that might cost the Kalos Queen Crown.

"Okay Delphox, drop down and use Fire Blast! Aromatisse, use Reflect again! Vivillon, fire a Psybeam through the Fire Blast, them come down to carry me up!"

Delphox waved her stick and created five-pronged wave of fire. A Psybeam cut right through it, and both attacks hit a Reflect down below. Fragments from both Psybeam and Fire Blast were distributed out into the audience.

Aria was lifted up by Vivillon. "Okay Delphox! Mystical Fire, upwards!"

Delphox threw rings of fire up into the air at the ceiling. It almost hit it, in fact.

"Vivillon, drop me. I know what I'm doing!"

Vivillon let out a worried cry but didn't object. Aria plummeted but true to her word, she did know what she was doing.

"Aromatisse, Reflect!"

Aromatisse threw down a safe landing spot for Aria, and instead of shattering her legs like people expected, Aria landed easily and curtseyed.

"Finished!"

The audience applauded her, though noticeably not as strongly as they had for Serena. It seemed clear who the winner of the Master Class would be.

Once Serena had joined Aria back down on the stage, Pierre finally called for the voting.

"Raise your Pokelumes in the corresponding colour of your candidate! Un, deux, trois!"

More than half the lights in the room were pink, Serena's colour. The majority of the people who weren't present but watching were also voting for Serena. Ash, Clemont and Grace stood up to send theirs.

The final results were calculated, and it showed Serena's votes a few blocks above Aria's.

"And the winner of this year's Master Class Showcase is Performer Serena!"

Everyone watching burst into cheering, before Pierre raised a hand to ask for silence.

"For the crowning of our new Kalos Queen, we will be hosting an event in Lumiose City, in one month. It will involve food, dancing, and of course, our new Kalos Queen being crowned. I hope to see all you performers there. You may have lost, but everyone enjoyed your performance all the same. Oh, and as always with my dance parties, bring a date."

Another round of applause from the crowd.

"With that, I hope you enjoyed this year's Master Class. See you next year! Au revoir!"

XXX

Once Serena had changed out of her dress, she left the stadium and found her mother, Ash and Clemont waiting. Grace immediately crushed her in a hug.

"You were wonderful. You deserved it."

"Thanks mum. For supporting me and getting me the dress."

"That's nothing."

Clemont walked up to her and also hugged her. It was a friendly hug, saying congratulations. Clemont didn't have much else to say.

At last, it was Ash's turn to congratulate her. He didn't show much affection due to them being in public, but kissed her very quickly.

"You did great. You'll be the best Kalos Queen there was."

"Thanks Ash. Not just for saying that, but for helping me with some ideas for combinations to use in the Master Class."

"I didn't do the work. Your Pokemon did."

"I already made sure I thanked them as well."

"Good to hear. Now come on, let's go back to the Pokemon Centre. Oh by the way, that neck band looked really nice on you. You should wear it more often."

"Oh, uh, thanks. Maybe I will."

"He's not wrong. You did look dazzling out there, Serena." Grace chipped in.

"Well, not to worry because I'll wear it in every performance."

"That's nice to hear."

XXX

"How do I look?"

"Same as always. Beautiful."

"Aw, thanks Ash. You look great too. Time to go now."

"Are you sure I look fine?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Serena giggled. Ash was being a little paranoid right now.

Serena was wearing a long, sparkling red dress that reached her ankles. A red bow was fastened to her hair and on her feet were a pair of light maroon low heels. She also added the neck band from Ash.

Ash had black dress pants, light blue dress shirt, darker blue jacket and a small, black bow tie. He had to wear a pair of polished leather shoes to complete the suit.

Tonight was the night when Serena would be crowned Kalos Queen. As expected, she had asked Ash to be her partner for the night. Had she not chosen him she would have been like all the other Kalos Queens before her, having to go with Pierre.

"Arceus, this is so nerve-racking." Serena screamed.

"I can imagine." Ash retorted.

"No you can't. You haven't won anything big like this before."

Ash had nothing to say to that.

XXX

"Welcome, everybody, to the crowning of our new Kalos Queen, Serena! To begin, we will be having a dance. May Serena please come to the middle with her partner, and their Pokemon."

Ash held Serena's hand in his and took her to the dance floor. Greninja led Delphox, while Pikachu dashed over with Sylveon. The music started.

Ash positioned his hands and feet where they should be, to Serena's surprise. The two of them danced a a slow tune.

"Since when did you get this good?"

"I've been taking lessons over the past few weeks. During those little meetings between you and the Pokemon Showcase officials."

"Oh, I see."

"I assume learning paid off. At least I'm not embarrassing you in front of everybody. If I did they must think the Kalos Queen has bad taste."

"Whatever. I'd still love you all the same." Serena whispered, resting her head on his.

Minutes passed like seconds, and before they knew it the dancing time was over.

"Okay everybody! Now it's time to enjoy the food!"

Ash usually would have gone straight to the tables, but he had no appetite tonight - and for a good reason too. Serena had a bit of anxiety at the moment, and didn't either. They only ended up eating a little bit each, but enough to keep themselves fed.

Pierre clapped his hands loudly. All eyes in the large hall turned towards him.

"Now for the crowning itself. Could Serena come up here please."

Serena let go of Ash's hand and smiled. She walked confidently to where Pierre was.

"It is my duty to hereby name you the Kalos Queen. Do you accept your duty?"

"Yes I do."

"I now present to you, Kalos, our new Queen!"

There was lots of applause from the people present. Cameras flashed as Pierre placed a tiara, the Kalos Queen's symbol of office, on Serena's head. She curtseyed to the crowd, which resulted in more clapping.

Serena made her way back to where Ash was. He bowed mockingly.

"Your highness."

She slapped him lightly as he straightened up. "Don't you dare."

XXX

The celebrations were almost over, with some music playing for those who wanted more dancing. Ash and Serena however, were on the balcony of the mansion where the party was held. Serena leaned on the railing, while Ash wrapped one arm around her, keeping her close.

Now was the time he would have to tell her. No sooner, no later.

"Serena?"

"Hm?"

"I... need to tell you something."

Serena was a bit scared. Ash usually didn't pause. His speech was almost always fluent.

"Yes?"

Ash took a deep breath. This was big news that could end their relationship right then and there, forever.

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

Tears came to Serena's eyes almost immediately.

"But why?"

"Now that you've achieved your dream, it's time for me to achieve mine. I know you want me to stay here with you. I want to too, but we have to go our separate ways now."

Serena couldn't restrain herself, and let her tears trickle down her face.

"Hey, don't cry. Just because I'm leaving, it doesn't mean I don't love you anymore. No matter where I am, you'll always be in my heart."

"You too, Ash. You too."

Ash lowered his head to her level and kissed her tenderly and passionately, to which she responded to in the same way.

They broke apart, but now Ash had a smile on his face. This rewarded him a hard slap from Serena.

"I'm sorry, I know you're going to chase your dreams and all, but are you happy you're leaving me?" she complained.

"No."

"Then get that grin off your face!"

"I'm not happy because I'm leaving."

"Oh really? Then why are you smiling?"

Ash got his arm off her and stood up straight. He felt inside his pocket.

And then he fell to one knee, and produced a small felt box from his pocket.

"Serena, when I come back, will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box to reveal a pure gold ring with a small diamond on top. A red ribbon, the one Ash received as a gift for buying the neck band, wound around the outside of the box.

"There is no way in one thousand lives that I won't."

Ash took the ring out and threaded it on Serena's left ring finger, then got up and placed his hands on her shoulders. He kissed her again they spent the rest of their awake hours there, not caring about their surroundings.

XXX

Serena stood at the boarding gate for the plane to Kanto. Ash faced her.

"This is our temporary goodbye, then."

Serena nodded dejectedly.

They gave each other a farewell kiss.

"I love you, Ash."

"I love you too, Serena. I'll be back before you realise I'm gone. I promise you that."

Serena talked to herself quietly as Ash boarded the plane to Kanto.

"I know you will, because you never break your promises."

 _ **That, ladies and gentlemen, is the end of Promises. I do hope you enjoyed, and here's a few things from me. Below is a VERY IMPORTANT author's note.**_

 _ **Thank you everyone for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing (which I did enjoy a lot). It's been fun – the slight density of Ash at the beginning, Cynthia's true allegiance, making our OTP fall off the Prism Tower and making them survive (not really logical if you base the height off of the Eiffel Tower, 300 metres). You get my point.**_

 _ **Another thank you for everyone who has decided to follow me, favourite me, follow my stories, favourite my stories, etc. I'm not that good of a writer but your support is nice to have.**_

 _ **Something else. Remember how I said 'don't be afraid to ask for a sequel'? Yeah, don't worry. I'm making one anyway BUT it will be Wattpad exclusive. Look, sorry for screwing up the whole thing by saying I was moving to Wattpad full time. I'm not. I'm going to migrate between these two awesome websites. I'll have some stories up on FanFiction but most will be on Wattpad... but you never know, the stories here just might be better quality...**_

 _ **So the next book is called Protector. I'm going to leave the plot a surprise, but it's on Chapter 10 of this story on Wattpad if you must know it. The story itself will be out in early February.**_

 _ **Oh, by the way. If the description of Serena's dress was, well, bad, just so you know, it's the blue one from DoriDori.**_

 _ **One last thing: once I get the cover fixed, I'll be starting another story on Wattpad. It's going to be Aureliashipping (AshxLillie).**_

 _ **JUST KIDDING maybe another time, for now I'm not doing one of those. The story will actually, as always, be Amourshipping. Just a heads up, I have kind of turned into a neutral shipper now (except I still don't support Alohashipping, Altoshipping, Fondantshipping, Kalosshipping, Poffleshipping and Romanticshipping) so you never know when I might decide to throw in an Aureliashipping or Pearlshipping story onto my profile.**_

 _ **Anyway, I won't waste any more of your time. Bye for now, and I hope to see all of you either here or on Wattpad.**_


End file.
